


Heart of the Ocean

by Lightsoul33



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Astronaut!Nagisa, Car Accidents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Firefighter!Makoto, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Merman!Haru, MermanAU, Police!Rin - Freeform, Scientist!Rei, Spin the Bottle, merman!Nitori, the makoharu bracelet from the mook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightsoul33/pseuds/Lightsoul33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep below the surface of the ocean is the kingdom of the merpeople, and just like humans they long for love. It has been said that the tears of merpeople symbolize true love, and if you live to see those tears, then you have experienced true love as pure as the merperson that has shed them. The ocean is cruel, it is unforgiving, and restless. But it brought me you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plunge

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic that I ever wrote, and now I finally present the fic that started it all! I hope you enjoy!!!

 

**Prologue**

****

Makoto Tachibana sat waiting. He watched as the rain drizzled down the windows, but his uneasiness did not settle. On the contrary, the rain only made him worry more. Pushing himself off the couch, Makoto pulled on his shoes and ran through the town.

Hurried footsteps from behind Makoto alerted him to another person’s presence. He turned to see a boy, around his own age, with red hair that cut off at his chin. The boy huddled under an umbrella, “Makoto, what are you doing out here? It’s pouring, and you do not even have an umbrella.”

Makoto fidgeted, “Rin, I’m worried about grandpa. He should be back by now.”

“Come on lets get under the buildings to talk, so you don’t get completely soaked.” Together the two boys made their way towards the shops nestled together. Whispers filled the air as they got closer to the bar. Makoto could make out through the clicking of glasses a hushed voice ask, “Did you hear about the ships that went out to sea.”

“Yeah I heard they never came back.”

Makoto turned towards the bar as another voice murmured, “I heard they were destroyed by the storm.”

“Well they are all stupid for even trying in this weather.”

Makoto looked down at the blue and green bracelet that his grandfather had given him.

Rin whispered, “Hey, Makoto, I think we should just head home and wait.”

Makoto was lost in his own head as fear made his hands tremble. _His grandfather was coming back. He would be okay._ Coming back to his senses, the brunette rushed into the rain once more until the warm lights of the town were behind him, and Rin’s shouts were silenced.

Makoto stood on the short rocks overlooking the ocean. The wind whipped his hair in every direction as the sea sprayed him. His heartbeat was erratic. _Where were they? Where were the boats? Where was his Grandfather?_ No matter how much his emerald eyes searched there was no answer in sight. Tears streaked down his face, it couldn’t be true.

Maybe Rin was right, he should wait at home. He turned to leave when his foot slipped, and he went tumbling into the crashing ocean. The ocean was cruel, it was unforgiving, and restless. It tossed Makoto like a ragdoll without care and he crashed against the rocks, which knocked the little bit of air he was able to hold onto out of his lungs. He was being filled with water and his vision was flickering.

Suddenly a pair of thin, but strong arms arms wrapped around him. In two powerful strokes Makoto was brought to the surface. Makoto’s body felt funny. He knew he was out of the water, but he still felt it crashing and ebbing against his right side. Something rough, and yet soft was beneath him, maybe sand? Then he felt something smooth touch his chest, then his head was tilted up by soft hands. But Makoto curled upward spitting up the water that was lodged in his throat.

Coughing he turned to see a boy with eyes that shimmered like the beautiful sea. His chest was bare, but where his legs should have been there was a glittering cerulean tail. The young merman softly noted, “That was a dangerous fall.”

“Thank you for saving me,” Makoto blurted inclining his head.

“Are you alright?”

“Yea—” but Makoto’s words stopped as tears started to fall down his face.

The merman’s eyes widened, “What’s wrong?”

Makoto tried to dry his eyes, “It’s nothing. The people in town say that my grandfather was lost out at sea and his boat sunk. So, now I’m alone.”

The merman reached out and wiped away Makoto’s tears, “You are strong. I’m sure that you will be okay. Loneliness is only permanent, if you let it be.”

Makoto replied, “Thank you for saving me.”

The merman started to slip back into the ocean as the waves pulled him in, but Makoto ran in after him. Makoto held out the blue and green bracelet that his Grandfather had given him, “Here, I want you to have this. As thanks for saving me.”

The merman stared at him shocked for a second then he took the bracelet. After he slid it on his wrist the merman said, “I will treasure it—”

“—Makoto.”

“—Makoto,” the mermaid smiled finishing his sentence. “My name is Haru.”

“Haru,” Makoto repeated the name aloud as Haru smiled in return then disappeared as the waves crashed once more.

 

 

**10 Years Later**

 

 

Makoto’s hand groped his bedside table until he found his phone that was buzzing endlessly, “Hello?”

The voice on the other end of the line asked in a forcefully calm manner, “Oh hey, Makoto, is that you?”

“Uh, yes, who is this?” Makoto pushed himself out of bed.

“My name is Rafu I’m a fishermen at the docks that your grandfather use to work at. I’m sorry to call on your day off, but I was wondering if you would be able to come down to the docks and help out.”

“It’s no problem at all, but what kind of issue are you having?”

“Um, well it seems that one of the boats came back but their net is completely tangled in the motor.” Rafu paused then continued, “They were able to get back to shore by allowing the current to carry them since the waters were not too rough. However, if they do not get the net removed they will not be able to go back out to catch fish later today.”

Makoto started pulling on his firefighter athletic shorts, “I’ll head over.”

“Alright see you soon, Makoto,”

The brunette pulled on a white tank top then hopped into his black pick up truck and drove down to the docks. As he pulled into the boating yard he heard his name being called. Makoto turned to see a man in his 40’s.

“Thanks, again, Makoto.”

“No problem, Mr. Rafu.”

“We need to think of a way to remove the nets from the motor, and figure out why it got tangled up so it does not happen again.”

“And they do not want to cut the net for risk of losing the profits from the last catch, right? Plus, they do not want to purchase a new net if it is not damaged.”

“Looks like your grandfather did teach you a few things before he passed away. How old were you when it happen?”

“Eleven, sir.”

“Well, I’m sure Mr. Tachibana would be proud of the young man that you have become. Alright let’s get to work.”

Together with the help of Rafu and the rest of the crew, Makoto was able to free the net but the contents were still covered in seaweed, and the net itself was tangled.

Makoto smiled, “You all can go get lunch if you want. My grandfather taught me how to detangle nets, so if you want I could work on this.”

Rafu nodded, “I can bring you back something if you want.”

“Thank you,” Makoto smiled warmly.

Makoto sat alone in the dock house detangling the net when it finally fell limp, “Alright yes!” He opened up the net and started putting the fish on the ice, “There is a lot of seaweed in this net.” Makoto reached in when something sharp ran across his hand. Pulling back Makoto looked around to see if someone may have heard the little squeak of fear that slipped passed his lips. Green eyes widened, and Makoto took a deep breath. Noting that he was safe, Makoto reached down once again, this time more cautious than the last.

Pushing the seaweed to the side Makoto saw a cerulean scale, “Well this is a fishing net, but why is it so large.” Then, Makoto pushed more of the seaweed and noticed that it was not just one scale, but a whole tail full. “How big of a fish is this to have such a big tail?” Makoto pushed the rest of the seaweed away and saw it was a merman.

Makoto’s heart hammered in his chest and his emerald eyes widened. His knees felt weak as he stepped away from the merman unconscious inside of the net. The face of the merman was so oddly familiar, like someone from a half remembered dream. Makoto’s eyes wandered down the merman’s body. A bracelet on the merman’s hand caught his attention. The bracelet was blue and green, which made Makoto reach out for it. Inches away from touching it, he was sent flying with one strong swing from the merman’s tail.

Sitting up Makoto rubbed his back as he stared into the sea blue eyes of the merman who simply said, “Do not touch.”

Makoto replied, “Hey, are you alright outside of the water?”

The merman looked at Makoto with dazed eyes, but he reached out the hand with the bracelet on it, “Please help me, Makoto.”

He then collapsed, half hanging out of the net as the sounds of truck doors closing echoed. Makoto’s eyes rested on the merman, _how did he know my name? Who is this merman? Why does that bracelet look so familiar? Why can I not remember? What should I do now?_

Makoto could not believe his own actions as he scooped up the merman and carried him to his truck and loaded him into the back, and threw a towel over him.  
Rafu called, “Oi, Makoto, are you heading home?”

His hands were shaking, but he tried to put a smile on his face, “Um, yep. I finished detangling the net and took all the fish out, and put them in the freezer.”  
“Alright thanks for your help.”

Makoto got in his truck and drove back to his house. Lifting the merman out of his trunk he carried him into the house, “He needs water, but where should I put him?” He was holding the unconscious merman bridal style, standing in the middle of his living room, “The bath tub!” Makoto carefully placed the merman into the tub and turned the water on. The tub filled up until it came up to the merman’s chest.

Makoto had changed into his casual clothes and sat on the floor beside the tub waiting for the merman to wake, “I wish you would hurry up and wake up, so I could ask you how you know my name.” Before he could stop himself, Makoto voiced his string of questions, “Why do you know my name? Why do I feel like I have seen that bracelet before? Who are you?”

When Haru opened his eyes, he was sitting in an unfamiliar room surrounded by unfamiliar things. However, by his side was the young boy that he had saved all those years ago. The same boy that had never left his mind, but now he was ten years older and fast asleep. Haru’s hand lifted from the water, “So you saved me from the net, huh?” Then he softly brushed Makoto’s hair with a tender smile across his lips, “Thank you, Makoto.”

 

To be Continued…


	2. The Tattered Fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto isn't very good at consealing the fact that he is hiding a merman in his bath tub exspecailly when Nagisa storms into his house. Afterward, for work Makoto visits Coach Sasabe at the recreational pool and gets the key for the pool house, and a dolphin figure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the story Nagisa!!!
> 
> As always I hope you enjoy!

 

**_The Next Morning_ **

 

Loud banging jolted Makoto awake. He was startled to find the merman had changed position, and even filled the bathtub higher. His black locks swayed gently under the water making Makoto worry that he might actually be dead. The banging continued until Makoto got to his feet and turned to leave the room, but Haru catapulted himself out of the water wrapping his dripping hands around Makoto.

Startled Makoto stammered,“Wha-What are you doing?”

Haru nuzzled his head in Makoto’s back, “Don’t leave.”

“I’ll be right back. I just have to get the door.” Makoto started walking, but Haru did not loosen his grip. As a result the merman almost slid out of the tub.

“Please let me go” Makoto begged.

The banging had suddenly stopped and Haru commented, “It seems that they left.”

Makoto smiled warmly at Haru as his face became calm once again, “At least let me go get a towel to clean up the water all over the floor.”

Haru’s grip slackened around Makoto and sat on the edge of the tub, “Sorry about the mess.”

Makoto shook his head, “It’s alright I can just clean it up, but I wonder who was knocking.”

As if in answer, the bathroom door swung open revealing a short blond hair boy, “Makoto, here you-” his eyes stopped on the merman. He jumped pointing at the bath tub, “-you have a merman in your bath tub.”

 

***

Makoto was sitting on the edge of the tub, after about an hour of recounting the tale of how he ended up with a merman in his possession. “But you cannot tell anyone, Nagisa,” Makoto warned, “or I’m sure something terrible would happen to him.”

Nagisa bobbed his head vigorously, “I know, I know, but I have a question. If you were at the dock and he needed water why did you not just put him back in the ocean?”

Haru pulled the end of his tail out of the water displaying the tattered and torn fin, “I can't swim with this.”

“I figured that it would be best for him to stay here until it got better,” Makoto smiled looking down at the cerulean fin.

Nagisa frowned, “Makoto, I don’t think fins repair themselves overnight. How long do plan on keeping Haru-chan?”

A small pout creased Haru's face at the nickname, but before he could retaliate Makoto shrugged, “He isn’t causing any issues, so I do not have any problems keeping him.”

“Yay, so I can see Haru-chan again,” Nagisa jumped up in excitement and slipped on the still wet floor.

“Hey are you alright, Nagisa?” Makoto asked helping Nagisa back to his feet.

“Yeah I just slipped, it was my own fault for not paying attention.”

“Here I’ll go get a towel,” Makoto mumbled as he rushed from the room. He opened the closet and stared at the empty shelf, “Oh, man.” After a moment's hesitation, Makoto turned to the laundry room to find some towels to clean up the water.

Meanwhile inside the bathroom, Haru lifted his hands and let the water trickle through his fingers. Nagisa watched mesmerized, “You know, I remember about ten years ago Makoto was found down by the shore. When they brought him home he told us that he was saved by a merman, and I’m guessing that it was you, right?”

Haru nodded, “Yeah, but I don’t understand why he does not seem to remember me.”

Nagisa bowed his head and an uncharacteristically serious look came over his features, “Well, Haru-chan, you know he lost his grandfather right?”

Haru nodded and Nagisa continued, “It is almost as if Makoto took all his memories from the accident and locked them away deep within himself to protect himself from the pain. I’m afraid that maybe his memories of you were bundled with those of his grandfather. Maybe that is why he has forgotten about you.”

Haru lunged to the side of the bathtub so that him and Nagisa were face to face, “I will make him remember.”

“What if that makes him remember those memories best forgotten?”

“Then we can just make new memories,” Haru mumbled, ears turning red.

Nagisa’s usual smile returned, pleased at Haru’s answer. The door opened, revealing Makoto with his arm full of towels and a questioning look on his face, “Is everything alright?”

Nagisa happily waved off the question, “Sorry for intruding, but I think I’m going to be leaving now. It was an honor meeting you, Haru-chan.”

“You can drop the -chan,” Haru mumbled as he submerged himself in the water once more.

Makoto checked his watch, “I didn’t realize how late it was. Haru, will you be alright by yourself for a couple of hours?”

Haru surfaced and stared at Makoto, “Why? Where are you going?”

“I have to go to work,” Makoto said rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s only for a few hours, but then I’ll be back.”

Haru turned his attention back to the water, “Well, I cannot stop you from working or doing things your normally do just for me. Go ahead I’ll be fine.”

Makoto hesitantly left the bathroom and headed towards his bedroom. He then checked his watch and winced at the remaining time he had left until work.

Back in the bathroom, Haru added some cold water to the tub. His skin felt prickly, and hot against the cool water. _What was wrong with him?_ Makoto was only stepping out for a little bit. Haru said so himself Makoto cannot put his life on hold for him. _Why was he feeling so hot and bothered? And at the same time why did his heart feel cold?_

The bathroom door then opened revealing Makoto wearing thick black pants, a blue shirt, and one suspender pulled over his shoulder. “Um, Haru, I’ll see you soon.”

Haru didn’t respond, he just stared as Makoto closed the door and left his house. Relating slightly to a pet fish stuck in a bowl watching his owner leave him behind, and no being able to do anything about it.

Checking his watch again Makoto let out an exasperated groan as he drove down the street. Finally, he rolled into the fire station, and walked into the main doors where a large group of men were all sitting talking. Their voices reached Makoto as he signed in, “Did you hear what happened down by the pier yesterday?”

Another voice asked, “What?”

The first voice answered, “Apparently, one of the boats was tangled in their own nets, but luckily they made it to shore and were able to save their catch.”

A third voice jumped in, “Wow that is lucky!”

After signing in, Makoto brought his coffee cup to the table, and began to listen in to the recounting of what happened. The first man continued, “Anyway when they were going through the seaweed that tangled the net in the first place can you guess what they found?” Makoto’s eyes widened as the first man pointed at him, “Tachibana, what do you think they found in the seaweed?”

Red blush crept across Makoto’s face, “Um, I-I. Ah-I have no idea.”

The first man rubbed Makoto’s shoulder, “Of course you don’t, Tachibana, don’t worry kid I’ll enlighten you.” Then he turned to the rest of the table, “In the midst of the all the seaweed they found a huge cerulean scale. They say that the fish that the scale came from is big enough to eat three mackerel at once.”

The men at the table started muttering under their breath as the Fire Captain walked in, “Alright, that’s enough. We fight fires not the devils of the ocean, so get it out of your mind.” Makoto could not help but feel relieved that they thought that the scale belonged to a fish, but he had to clutch his hands together under the table to steady them.

If anyone knew he was harboring a merman in his bathtub at this moment what would they do?

When his shift came to a close, the Fire Chief called Makoto over. The chief asked if he could pick up the annual fire agreement from the recreational pool owned by Coach Goro Sasabe. Since Makoto use to swim at the pool, and knew Coach Goro personally, he promised to stop by before he returned home.

After arriving at the pool, Makoto parked his truck in the empty parking lot beside a motorcycle and knocked on the front door. He waited for the blonde Coach to open the door. Sasabe soon opened the door and smiled, “Makoto, how have you been?

“Good, Coach Sasabe, and yourself?”

“I’m actually not running behind this year, so the pool is open and ready. If you and Rin want to come early before I open it to the public and swim, you can.”

“Really?”

“Yep.”

“Alright thanks, but I actually came by to collect your fire agreement paperwork.”

“That Fire Chief always keeping me on my toes, but I got him this time,” Coach Sasabe whips out a stack of papers and smiles. “Aren’t you proud of your old coach, Makoto?”

“Of course,” Makoto answered with one of his signature smiles as he checked over the papers. “Thanks I’ll hand these in for you as soon as possible.”

“And here is the key for you and Rin.”

Makoto pocketed the key as he headed for the door. Just as Makoto was about to push open the front door Coach Sasabe called, “I know you are all grown up now but would you like one of these?”

Making his way over to the mobile, Makoto instantly grabbed the dolphin one and smiled, “Thanks again, Coach.”

“The Dolphin ones are really popular. Have a safe night, Makoto.”

 

To Be Continued…


	3. Raging Riptide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto sneaks Haru into the recreational pool. Afterward Makoto starts to remember his memories of first meeting Haru. Then,Makoto has a nightmare that distorts their first meeting. Can their fragile relationship handle the nightmare of twisted memories?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Starting to lay out the important plot information about merperople in this chapter but it's small still
> 
> *Shout out* Haru has been upgraded to the front seat woot woot

Haru heard the click of the front door as it swung open, shortly followed by Makoto calling his name. Haru lifted his head out of the water to find himself face to face with Makoto. The brunette flashed a smile at him, “Hi, Haru!”

Without looking up Haru softly responded, “Hi, Makoto.”

“I got this for you today. I hope you like it,” Makoto held out the dolphin. Cautiously Haru took it from Makoto’s hand, and examined it. Then, he placed it in the water, and it immediately started to float. Haru’s eyes flashed with a spark of amusement as he watched the dolphin bob gently. Makoto stared at Haru with the similar excitement, “I have an idea. I’ll be right back.” 

Haru’s attention never left the bobbing dolphin as Makoto stumbled through the bathroom doorway towards his room.

In a few minutes he stood in the doorway of the bathroom wearing a loose fitting tank top, a bathing suit, and a backpack. Makoto walked to Haru and held out a hand, “C’mon, Haru, do you want to come with me?”

Haru looked at the hand before him and grabbed it without question. Makoto scooped Haru out of the tub and Haru instinctively wrapped his arms around Makoto’s shoulders. The bed of the trunk was already open and waiting for Haru and Makoto placed him inside and said, “Will you be ok in here for a little bit.” Haru nodded, and Makoto climbed in the driver’s seat then took a deep breath to calm himself. He looked at his shaking hands and he chuckled shakily to himself, “Why are you getting so nervous? Calm down.” With a shaky laugh, Makoto pulled out of his driveway. He started heading to the recreational pool run by Coach Sasabe. 

When they arrived at the pool the parking lot was completely void of any vehicles, including the motorcycle, which belonged to Coach Sasabe. Makoto turned off his headlights and used the nearby street light to rummage through his backpack for the key to the back door. Once he located it Makoto headed to his flatbed where he found Haru hiding under some moist towels. He opened up the trunk, “Haru, we are here. How are you?”

Haru sat up, “I’m fine. Where are we anyway?”

“Here, hold this and I’ll show you,” Haru took the key from Makoto as he was lifted from the trunk and carried to the back door. “Unlock the door, Haru.” Haru did as Makoto said, then Makoto carried him into a dark room and Haru gripped him just a little tighter. Makoto turned on the lights, and they started to flicker to life as Makoto walked into the main pool area.

Gently, Makoto set Haru on the edge of the pool, “No one is going to walk in on us so don’t worry.” Haru’s attention was immediately locked onto Makoto’s rippling back muscles as he stripped off his tank top. Trying to hide his blush, Haru turned his attention back to the water. However, the tranquil surface of water was shattered as Makoto jumped in. Makoto surfaced right next to him and held out his hand, “Are you worried because your fin is not completely healed? Don’t worry I won’t let you drown. C’mon, Haru.”

Haru took his hand and mumbled under his breath, “Merpeople can’t drown, Makoto, you idiot .” A splash rang through the empty recreation center as Haru entered the water. Still holding hands Haru mumbled, “I think I’m alright.” 

Makoto looked down at their intertwined fingers and released Haru’s, “Uh, yeah sorry.” Haru then dove under the water with graceful movements as slid through the water. Catching himself staring, Makoto decided to float on his back, “I guess his fin isn’t that bad.” Then the thought crossed his mind: _If Haru’s fin is fine that means that I have no reason to keep him from the ocean._ If he let Haru go sooner they would have less memories together, that would be better. _Was that really better?_ Haru was probably done with him. So it would be best to forget get him. _Why do I have to think of something depressing like that?_

On the bottom of the pool Haru watched Makoto float above him. With outstretched hands Haru swam up towards Makoto and wrapped his arms around Makoto’s waist. Makoto released a surprised yelp and flailed around trying to figure out what had suddenly touched him. He tried to gather his bearings as pool and ceiling seemed to spin. The only stable thing nearby was Haru, and he clung to him like a kitten, startling the raven. Haru suddenly was reminded of the drowning boy that he rescued ten years ago, which then caused Haru to wonder, _how does Makoto view the water now?_

Makoto’s heart had slowed it’s heavy hammering, and he began to realize that the thing he he was clinging to was Haru. Makoto tried to shakily laugh it off. Hoping Haru wouldn’t think that he was a wimp. However, Haru pulled Makoto closer to him and rested his head on Makoto’s shoulder, “Thank you for bringing me here this was fun.” Makoto was speechless as Haru continued, “But I think I want to go home now.”

Makoto’s heart skipped a beat _he wants to go back to the ocean now? Is he really ready? I am really nothing to him? What about all those lies he was spouting before about me being so important to him?_ Hoping his voice would be calm Makoto replied, “Which beach do you want to be brought to?”

Haru kissed Makoto’s neck making red color creep all the way up to his cheeks, “Your bathtub.” 

“O-Ok Let’s go home,” Makoto stuttered. Together they made their way to the edge of the pool. Makoto dried himself off then he chuckled, “I have to dry off or I’ll get sick, and if I give you to towel to dry off then you will become sick from the lack of water.”

Haru held out his arms, “I promise to sit on a towel thingy if I can sit next to you.”

“You mean in my truck?” Haru nodded making Makoto frowned, “Is the flatbed that uncomfortable?”

“I don’t like not being with you. I can’t help it if you are working, but-”

“-ok I don’t have a problem with that,” Makoto’s ears flushed red.

“Really?”

“Yeah why not, but here put this on,” Makoto handed his shirt to Haru. Haru slipped it on, and in a few minutes they were driving out of the parking lot together. Makoto was wearing his tank top and his damp swimsuit as Haru sat beside him wearing his orange and yellow T-shirt along with towels wrapped around his fin to keep it hidden. The radio mindlessly played in the background when something suddenly thudded against Makoto’s shoulder. Looking out of the corner of his eye Makoto saw Haru sound asleep. A small smile crossed his face as Haru silently snored on his shoulder.

Pulling into the driveway Makoto turned off the engine, which caused Haru to stir from his sleep, but Makoto whispered, “You can keep sleeping here. I’ll be back in a little bit alright. If you need water there is some in my backpack.” Makoto slipped out of the truck as Haru pulled the shirt he had borrowed from Makoto up over his eyes to block out the street light that was flooding through the windshield. The smell of Makoto filled his nose and Haru drifted off to sleep again. Meanwhile, Makoto started heading towards the shed in his backyard. After a little bit of rummaging, Makoto pulled out the thing that he was searching for with a triumphant grin. 

Haru opened his eyes when he was suddenly submerged in water again. However, this time he was not sitting in the bathtub, but in a blue inflatable pool. Confused he looked at Makoto, “What is this for?”

“Um, I figured that you would want a change of scenery, but if you want you can go back into the bathtub.” 

Haru blinked a few times trying to rid the sleep from his eyes and noticed that he was in Makoto’s room and he smiled, “I’m up for trying it.”

“Really! I mean it doesn’t have to be in this room I can-”

Haru grabbed Makoto’s hand, “Stop fussing, I’m fine.”

Warmth radiated through Makoto’s chest. He was happy that he could please Haru, “Alright.” Then he wandered into the bathroom to change into pajamas. After a few minutes he laid in the futon next to Haru. The moon streamed through the window as Makoto asked, “Haru, when you go back to the ocean do you think that you can promise me something.”

Haru came to the edge of the pool and looked down at Makoto, “What is it?”

Makoto squeezed his pillow as his cheeks shined pink with embarrassment, “Promise me, that you won’t forget about me.”

“How can I forget about you when I am in love with you, Makoto?”

Makoto’s eyes were heavy with sleep and he struggled to keep them locked on Haru’s, “That’s what you say now, but-” then Makoto slipped into the world of sleep.

Haru leaned close to him and whispered in his ear, “How can I forget you? I said I loved you, Makoto, you idiot. Merpeople can only fall in love once in their immortal life so I will never forget you.” 

Then Haru kissed Makoto’s cheek as Makoto muttered in his sleep, “I won’t forget you.”

Chuckling Haru ran his fingers through Makoto’s hair, “But you already have.” Settling back into his inflatable pool Haru slipped into sleep too. Meanwhile, Makoto’s dreams were a tidal wave of confusion and untamed emotions. Flashes from a day he half remembered started racing passed his mind, and he found himself standing above a storming ocean. Then he fell into the crashing water and it was suffocating him, he was dying, the feeling was so real there was no way that it could not be true. 

The ocean was cruel, it was unforgiving, and restless. _I’m drowning again….again? Where is Haru? He should be saving me, right? Isn’t that how this nightmare ends?_ The water kept crushing him and Makoto felt the air leave his lungs. Above him Haru swam with a malicious smile on his face as he sneered, “You could not be bothered to remember me, so why should I save you? Now, I’m going to watch you drown.” Makoto reached for him, but the waves quickly washed over him.  
Darkness buried Makoto, and just as he was about to surrender to the nightmare that was consuming him, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him. Makoto’s eyes snapped open and he realized he was crying into the crook of Haru’s neck. One arm was firmly wrapped around Haru; while the other gripped his sheets. However, neither limb stopped the trembling that was rippling throughout Makoto’s whole body. He felt so weak and frail, and he was sure if he released Haru he would fall back into the darkness. Memories of the nightmare tumbled back into his mind. The storm. His Grandfather. Haru. Haru was laughing at him. Haru was trying to drown him. 

Makoto struggled to pry himself away from Haru who was maintained his tight hold of Makoto. Haru released him only to prop himself up on his elbows so he could finally look into Makoto’s pale, tear streaked face. “Makoto, calm down.”

Struggling against Haru’s weight Makoto went to sit up, “No, leave me alone.”

“If you want me to leave you alone why were you calling my name like you would die without me.”

Makoto let himself fall back against the soaked sheets, his breathing was uneven as he gasped, “Because I was drowning and you were laughing at me as I drowned.”

Haru pushed back Makoto’s hair and softly kissed his forehead. His breath started to even out and his trembling body stopped shaking. Makoto’s logic quickly returned as Haru rested his forehead on Makoto’s and looked into his eyes, “Makoto, I will never let you drown like that. Do you really think I would?”

Makoto’s voice felt so small as he softly whispered, “No.”

“That’s right I would never. Ten years ago, you may not remember this, but I saved you from drowning.”

Makoto grabbed a fist full of the shirt he lent Haru, “Haru, I do remember. I remember!” 

Haru’s eyes widened, “What?”

“It’s still not clear, but I remember.” Emerald eyes averted blue ones, “This time however you didn’t come to my rescue.”

“I will always come, Makoto, I promise.”

Tears slipped down Makoto’s cheeks, “I know that now, but look at you. If you don’t get back in the water you are going to dry up.” Only Haru’s tattered fin was still in the inflatable pool. The rest of his tail was on top of Makoto; while his arms caged Makoto’s head between them. 

A few strands of Makoto’s hair fell through Haru’s fingers back onto his forehead, the merman looked down at Makoto repeating, “I promise I won’t forget you. And I promise I will always be by your side, Makoto.” Haru leaned down and kissed away the tears from startled emerald eyes. Then he kissed Makoto’s forehead, “This I promise you, Makoto, forever. Does that please you?”

Makoto smiled as fresh tears fell, “Yes, Haru, yes.” Then he wrapped his arms around Haru’s neck and Haru pulled their lips together for a kiss.

To Be Continued...


	4. Sight Sea-ing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a daring rescue, Makoto is invited for a swim with Rin. Little does Makoto know that this event will be the turning point that sends the rest of his adventure with Haru into turmoil. Makoto ends up running late to the time he promised to return home to Haru, and decides to remedy the issue by buying ice cream. Meanwhile, Rin stops by Makoto's house and makes a shocking discovery. And when Makoto returns home it's not that he is late that makes Haru jealous, but that fact that he comes home with wet hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I guess Rin kind of wants a thing with Makoto (oops), but sorry that ship shall not sail in these waters.
> 
> Rin is defiantly up to no good and Btw I just love jealous Haru that is all
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Makoto’s alarm clock buzzed jolting him awake. Lazily stretching his arm out Makoto silenced the alarm clock. Makoto rubbed his eyes to find Haru’s head resting gently on the edge of the inflatable pool, and one of this hands inches from one of Makoto’s own. _Did they hold hands all night?_ Makoto rushed to the bathroom and closed the door. Shaking the thought from his mind, he got ready for work. Soon after, he headed out of the bathroom and noticed Haru still asleep. Makoto grabbed a notepad and scribbled: ‘Haru I have work this morning, but I should be back by 2. See you then, Makoto’. Makoto left it by the inflatable pool and left for work. 

Around noon Haru woke to find himself alone in Makoto’s room. Searching for a clue he discovered the note and read it. He responded aloud, “Ok, I’ll see you when you get back.” Haru looked around the room and noticed a remote control sitting on a table within arm’s reach. 

Without thought, he grabbed the device and randomly started pushing buttons until the television popped to life. A woman’s voice said, “A terrible fire has engulfed a laboratory in the downtown district. The local fire department has been called to the scene.” Haru placed the remote down in Makoto’s sheets as he waited to hear more. The woman continued, “As of right now the two lower levels have been evacuated, but the top two still have civilians inside. Now let’s get a visual of the scene.” Haru watched as firefighters worked together to unravel a giant white hose, but Haru did not see Makoto. _Where could he be? Is he okay?What if something happens to him?_

Haru spotted him running into the burning building. Haru yelled at the screen, “MAKOTO WHAT ARE YOU DOING!”

The reporter’s voice stated, “Police have just arrived at the scene, so we are going to have to move back.”

Haru searched the room, “No why?” The camera backed up showing a police officer with red hair and sharp teeth. Haru slammed his tail in the water, “I hate the police.”

Suddenly the building exploded shattering glass everywhere as Haru’s eyes widened in horror. Dust covered the lense of the camera and for a second everything was a grey blur. All that was visible was a cloudy sky. The camera panned out, revealing that the building was leveled and nothing remained. Haru was sure that his heart was about to break when suddenly the reporter commented, “Look there is a figure coming out of the dust.”

Haru clung to her every word and the image that the dusty lens showed him. Soon Makoto appeared, assisting a man wearing red glasses and a lab coat. Makoto released the man to the paramedics. Before Makoto walked away, the scientist turned to Makoto, “Thank you very much, Tachibana. I won’t forget your heroic actions today.” Then Makoto turned to the rest of his team and disappeared from view. Haru slumped into the pool exhausted from watching.

***

Once the hose was rewrapped, Makoto hopped into the firetruck and enjoyed the drive back to the station. The fire squad sat around the table as the Fire Chief approached carrying a report of the most recent fire, “Good job out there, boys. There were no casualties. A few minor injuries, but nothing serious. Oh, Tachibana, thank you for going back for Professor Rei. According to his report to police he said and I quote ‘I did not notice the alarm because I was in the middle of discovering something truly beautiful’ So thanks for retrieving him.”’

One of the firefighters scoffed, “Crazy Professor.”

“Well you guys are all dismissed,” the Fire Chief waved them off and walked away with the report file.

Makoto headed out with the rest of his squad and someone pointed out, “Hey, look there is a police car in our parking lot.”

The firefighter that spoke up during the meeting chuckled, “Well, I’m clean so I’ll see you all later.”

Makoto headed to his truck to find a red haired police officer leaning on the driver’s door, “Rin!”

Rin smiled revealing his pointed teeth, “Hey, Makoto, how have you been?”

“I have been good. What are you doing here?”

“Well, after seeing you run into a burning building seconds before it blew up is terrifying for any bystander. In case you did not realize you scared the shit out of me, Makoto.”

“I’m fine so don’t worry about it. Anyway are you still working?”

Rin pointed to the police car, “I had to just drop off the police report to the Chief, but now I’m free do you want to do something?”

Makoto checked his watch, he still had time before when he promised Haru he would be home. “Sure” he responded.

“Let’s take your truck because the big, mean police car scares the other drivers on the road.”

Makoto shrugged, “That’s fine with me. Is there anything that you want to do?”

“I have been wondering if the Recreational Pool is open.”

Panic tricked into his system, “We haven’t seen each other in a while, so I never got to tell you I have the key to get in before the Recreational Pool actually opens.”

“Then let’s go. After today this is exactly what I need.”

“But, Rin, we don’t have our swimsuits.”

“My house is on the way. We can just stop there, since I have your spare swim suit there. I have plenty of towels so that’s not a big deal.”

Next thing Makoto knew, he was outside the recreational pool in his swimsuit with Rin right behind him. Together they walked inside. Rin flipped on the light switch, “It has been forever hasn’t it?”

Makoto nodded as he slid himself into the pool as Rin dove head first. Rin raced from end to end as Makoto did a simple backstroke. Meanwhile, on the side of the pool Rin was trying to catch his breath. His sharp teeth formed an evil smile as he smoothly slipped beneath the surface of the water heading in the direction of Makoto. Makoto was eerily aware of the stillness of the water. The water was too still. Suddenly, strong arms practically catapulted him out of the air with their force. Subconsciously Makoto yelped, “Haru!”

As Makoto and Rin crashed back into the pool Rin laughed, “Who is Haru, Makoto? Is she your girlfriend?”

Makoto’s face reddened, _How could I defend Haru without telling Rin he is a merman?_

Rin decided to drop the subject as he smoothly swam up to Makoto and said, “You know I was really worried about you today, Makoto?”

Emerald eyes looked towards Rin, “I didn’t mean to worry you, I just could not let anyone get hurt because of me. It is my job to save them.”

“Why did you become a firefighter? When we were younger we both said that we were going to be police officers.”

Makoto replied, “When you are trapped outside of your element your brain starts panicking and you feel hopeless. I figured that during the storm out at sea my grandfather must have needed help. He wanted someone, anyone to rescue him.”

Rin froze, “You remember your Grandfather?”

Makoto faced Rin, “However, it is too late now,” he paused, “how many people need to be rescued every day? I could not handle being a lifeguard because I knew when it came down to it, I don’t have the strength to face the ocean alone.”

“Because of your Grandfather.”

“Instead I decided I wanted to rescue people on land, and I wanted to be a firefighter. Being a Police officer was always your dream, Rin. Plus, we still see each other it’s not like we are not together.”

Rin smiled weakly, “I know, but I still feel like a wall has started to build between us.”

“Rin, we have been best friends since we were children.”

“Do you trust me?”

Makoto frowned, “Of course I do.”

“Then tell me what is bothering you.”

“I don’t-”

Rin searched Makoto’s face, “The guys at the station said that you have been acting strange lately, and now being here with you I can see it too. Makoto, if you really do trust me, tell me what is bothering you.”

Silence filled the room until Makoto finally confessed, “Rin, I have been having strange dreams about the night that my grandfather died.”

Rin’s eyes widened, “What?”

“They are like memories, but I don’t really remember them too clearly. I feel so lost, why is this happening?”

One of Rin’s hands laced itself into Makoto’s hair; while the other grabbed his waist pulling him into a hug, “Shh, I’m sorry, Makoto.” A moment of silence passed before he continued, “forget I said anything.”

Makoto returned the hug , “It’s fine. I just wish I knew what it all meant.” 

The only sound that filled the room was the gentle rocking of the water as they swam. The duo held onto each other as they treaded water. However, for some reason, Makoto felt very lonely in the pool that had once been filled with life. Makoto’s thoughts started to try and fill the empty space: _Is it because I was thinking about depressing things again? Is that why this place feels so cold, and lonely? Or is it because I am here with Rin instead of Haru?_

Rin’s voice shook Makoto out of his thoughts, “Hey, you are shivering. Do you want to get out?”

“Yeah, it’s getting late anyway.” Rin released Makoto and watched as he climbed out of the pool. Once again Makoto’s thoughts started drifting to the merman in his bathtub as he dried himself off. Suddenly Rin grabbed Makoto around the waist and buried his head in Makoto’s broad back. “Rin? What are you-”

“Makoto, I want to keep you safe.”

Clearly confused, Makoto said, “From what?”

“The past. I don’t want it to hurt you again. So please don’t shut me out anymore.”

Makoto grabbed Rin’s hand, “I’m sorry, Rin, I didn’t-”

“I don’t want to lose you again.”

Makoto’s mind was racing through question after question. _Have I been shutting Rin out? When was the last time we seriously talked before this? What is he so worried about? Was I lost before? What does he mean ‘Again’?_

Then Rin released Makoto, “C’mon we shouldn’t stay in these wet clothes for too long.”

***

The air was blasting in Makoto’s truck as he drove home. His parting from Rin was nothing short of awkward. They said little as he drove them back to Rin’s house. They changed out of their wet clothes, and Makoto brought Rin back to the Fire Station to pick up his police car.

It was now passed two o’clock, the time Makoto promised Haru he would be home. The guilt was making his stomach uneasy. Skipping the turn to his street, Makoto headed further down the road to the convenient store.

Rin opened his front door and threw his bag into his room when he noticed a green sweatshirt that must have fallen out of Makoto’s bag. “I guess I’ll go bring this to the scatter brain,” Rin chuckled. 

He grabbed the sweatshirt and threw it in his car and started driving over to Makoto’s house. Rin turned the air up, “No wonder he didn’t realize he forgot it. It’s so hot out right now.” 

Meanwhile, Makoto stood staring at the different ice cream packages inclosed in the freezers. The wall of colorful packages heightened his anxiety as he tried to determined which would be the best choice. _It’s just ice cream why is this such a hard decision? Is it because I’m worried about if Haru will like it? Will Haru be mad at me for being late? Will ice cream make everything ok? Which one should I chose?_

Rin pulled up to Makoto’s house and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell, which didn’t make a sound. “He probably never got this doorbell fixed. Oi, Makoto, I’m coming in!” Rin opened the door and called for Makoto, but no one answered. Confused, Rin listened and heard the sounds of a tv coming from Makoto’s room. He started walking down the hall and opened the door of Makoto’s room. Rin’s eyes widened at the sight before him. Inside the room, a beautiful merman slept peacefully inside the inflatable pool that him and Makoto played in as children. The light from the flashing television made the scales of the merman glitter. 

Rin’s heart was hammering as he softly said, “Haru?” The merman twitched slightly, and Rin knew it was true, this merman was indeed Haru. Carefully Rin placed Makoto’s sweatshirt on a chair then looked back at Haru, “I will not let you come between me and Makoto.” Rin shut the door leaving the house before Makoto’s truck pulled into the driveway.

Makoto winced, “Oops, forgot to lock the door again.” He walked into his room and found Haru slumped against the side of the pool. Dropping his bag, Makoto knelt next to Haru and whispered, “Haru, I got you something. If you want to wake up.”   
Blue eyes met green one’s, “Why did you call me before.”

Makoto titled his head, “Huh, I just got home?”

“Makoto, are you alright I saw you rush into the fire.”

“I’m fine, Haru, really.”

“Then where were you?”

Makoto looked at the clock, it read four thirty, “I met an old friend and they wanted to catch up, plus I had to fill out the report for the fire.” Makoto’s face turned red, “Then on my way home I stopped by the convenience store to pick this up for you.” 

Haru looked at the ice cream package, “None of that explains why your hair is wet.”

Makoto’s mouth fell open as Haru fell silent and look away from Makoto. _Should I tell Haru about Rin? It’s not like we did anything wrong, right? Why is Haru getting so mad?_ Makoto could feel the ice cream in his hand getting softer. Slowly he opened it revealing the blue two popsicle sticks. This was Makoto’s first tight spot with Haru, and he felt if he could not resolve the issue it would escalate into a fight. Makoto never wanted to fight with Haru. 

He broke the popsicle in half, offered Haru the larger portion, and answered, “I also went to the recreational pool with that old friend I told you about, but it wasn’t as much fun as the time as when I went with you.”

Haru looked back at Makoto, “Then why did you go with him?”

Makoto couldn’t handle looking at Haru, so he starred at the popsicle that he held between them, “I was given the key to take him to the pool.” Then Haru took the popsicle that Makoto had been offering him. Haru smiled at the shock that rippled across Makoto’s face when Haru had finally taken his offer.

Haru bit off a piece of the popsicle and replied, “Even though you were supposed to take him first, you took me instead, so I guess I’m important to you too.”

Makoto smiled at the merman, “Haru.”

“This is good,” Haru said holding up the half eaten popsicle.

Makoto noticed that the shirt that he lent Haru had been neatly folded and hung over the side of the pool, “Do you want me to wash that?”

Haru touched the shirt looking downcast, “It doesn’t smell like Makoto anymore.”

Makoto flushed and stammered,“uh, are you cold?” He pointed to the goosebumps that covered Haru’s arms, which dangled out of the pool, “Would you like another shirt?”

“No, can you just bring me to the bathtub?”

Makoto stuck his hand in the pool, “Wow the water is cold. You should have told me sooner.”

“It’s not that big of a deal.”

“Here I’ll go fill the tub.” After a few minutes Makoto returned and scooped Haru out of the pool, “Haru, your skin is freezing.” Haru said nothing as Makoto gently set him into the warm water of the bathtub. “Haru, how is the water? Is it too hot or cold?”

Haru let the water flow through his fingers before finally saying, “No it’s fine.”

Makoto exhaled the breath he didn’t realize that he had been holding in. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“Do you have work tomorrow?”

“No, why was I too loud this morning? Did I wake you?”

“It’s not that it’s just that I don’t like being here without you,” Haru replied.

Makoto rested his arms on the side of the tub, “Remember all those years ago you told me that a person is only lonely if they let themselves be?”

“You remembered?”

“I might not have recalled everything that happened, but I always remembered those words. I can imagine sitting in my bathtub is not probably the most exciting thing that you have ever done, but Haru I’m really happy that you are here” Makoto smiled.  
“When my fin heals what will happen then?”

Makoto laced his fingers with Haru’s, “This place can always be your home if you want it to be.”

Haru’s blue eyes searched Makoto’s green one’s looking for an answer, “Why?”

“Because I know I would always be lonely without you, Haru.” Makoto closed the distance between their lips. In response, Haru grabbed a handful of Makoto’s shirt. Then the merman broke away from Makoto’s lips, and decided to start planting kisses down Makoto’s neck. The brunette moaned as his fingers entangled themselves in Haru’s black locks. 

Stopping the attack of kisses, Haru whispered on Makoto’s neck, “always be by my side, and I promise to never leave you alone.”

Then Makoto gasped, “Your list of promises to me is getting pretty long.”

Haru’s eyes met Makoto’s, “And I promise to never break any promise I make to you.”

“I know,” Makoto stood, shocking Haru, as he pulled off his socks then stepped into the tub still wearing his pants and shirt. Haru reached up and caressed Makoto’s face as he lowered himself into the water slowly so his knees were on either side of Haru’s hips. Makoto’s hands ran over Haru’s bare skin as the merman’s hand slipped up the back of his shirt seeking skin. Under Makoto’s shirt, Haru wrapped his arm around Makoto pulling him closer to him. 

Makoto let out a surprised gasp as Haru whispered over the hickey he had just made on the brunette’s neck, “And with this I seal all my promises to you, Makoto.”

Wrapping Haru in a tight embrace Makoto tried to hide his bright red face and his rapid heart rate. Suddenly Makoto felt the arm that were wrapped around him loosen, and he looked up at Haru. “Makoto, why don’t you sleep in here tonight?”

“In the tub?”

“Yeah, in case you have a bad dream again. I’ll be right here for you then.”

“Okay, but let me just clean up a little.” Stepping out of the tub, Makoto dried himself off and went to his room and grabbed his swimsuit and pulled it on. Before shutting the light off, he grabbed the orange and yellow shirt and returned it to Haru. The merman was now sitting on the edge of the tub playing with the dolphin toy that Makoto had given him. “Why are you sitting outside of the tub, Haru?”

Haru frowned at the water, “I know I invited you, but I don’t know how it is going to work.”

Makoto climbed into the tub then scooped Haru up. He sat down with the merman between his legs. Blushing, Haru clutched the toy dolphin. “Are you comfortable, Haru?”

Haru submerged his fin, “Are you, Makoto?”

“Yeah,” Makoto looked down at Haru, who just laid his head on Makoto’s chest.

“I love you, Makoto.”

The soft smile, that he seemingly only saves for Haru, crossed Makoto’s face as he rested his cheek on Haru’s head, “Haru-” _Why can’t I say it back yet? Obviously I feel something towards him that’s not friendship. If it’s not friendship is it really love? Am I holding back because he is a merman and I am a human?_

Haru’s blue eyes were now closed and his breathing had slowed as he fell into the land of dreams. “Good night, Haru,” Makoto breathed as he fell asleep.

***

Rin sat alone clutching his phone. The house was dark and only the light came from the the street light outside. His shirt was discarded somewhere on the floor and he still wore his navy cop pants. He had seen a merman in Makoto’s room, and it’s name was Haru, the name Makoto had shouted when Rin had scared him. Rin’s thoughts were racing, but he knew what he was going to have to do if he wanted to get out of this town. _This is all for Makoto,_ he reminded himself. If the two of them could escape Makoto could finally be free of the shackles of his grandfather’s death. Then he could be happy with Rin.

Opening his phone, Rin punched in a number and waited as the phone rang. Soon, the ringing ended, but Rin wasn’t met with an answer, just static silence. “Sousuke, it’s Rin I need a favor.”

A flat voice mocked, “What kind of trouble did you get yourself into this time?”

“None. I just happened to find the solution to all my problems.”

“If this fixes everything for you why would I want to help. What is in it for me?”

A crooked smile twisted across Rin’s face, “We both will win. I’ll finally get Makoto out of here and we can be happy, and you can finally pay back all your debts.”

“Now I’m listening, Rin, tell me more.”

“Makoto, seems to have acquired something interesting that I think can fetch a decent bounty.”

“What is it? Just tell me, you know I don’t like surprises.”

“He seems to have captured a merman,” Rin sent Sousuke the picture that he had taken of the sleeping Haru in the inflatable pool to put an end to any of Sousuke’s disbelief. 

Sousuke laughed, “Alright then when can I go pick up my prize?”

“I’ll text you when Haru is left alone.”

“Haru?”

“That’s it’s name.”

Sousuke joking commented, “Don’t tell me you are jealous of the merman, and that’s why you want me to get rid of him.”

“Just shut up and wait for my text,” Rin shouted over Sousuke’s laughter before he hung up. Massaging his temples, Rin repeated to the dark house, “This is for Makoto, not myself, but I wouldn’t mind if Haru was gone.”

To Be Continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there! Thanks so much for reading! Sorry it took me so long to update this time. I really would appreciate any feed back. Let me know your thoughts on the story so far. I promise I don't bite lol


	5. Shark Tank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru's jealousy over Makoto and Rin's friendship leads to a fight between them. During the time when Makoto and Haru are giving each other space after the fight Rin and Sousuke kidnap Haru. Makoto needs to team up with Rei and Nagisa to in order to rescue his beloved merman. However, assistance sometimes come for the most unlikely of places...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yay fast upload this time! This chapter is full of jealousy, tears, love realizations, kidnapping, and daring rescues. 
> 
> It is almost time to get the Reigisa ship-a-sailing

A gentle nudge from Haru woke Makoto. Although upon further examination, Makoto could see the merman had not even realized he had woken him up. Haru was in his own world, fiddling with the the toy dolphin Makoto had given him. Makoto pulled his hand from the water to see it had wrinkled tremendously over the long period he had spent in the water. Clearly confused, Makoto poked at Haru’s skin which was just as soft his, but it was not withered. Haru turned at the sudden poke then he grabbed Makoto’s hands, “What happened to your hands?”

Makoto stood up, resulting in a gush of water, “I have been in the water too long and my body starts withering. It’s like what would happen if I left you out in the sun without any water you would get all dried up.”

Haru, with Makoto’s hand still in his, kissed Makoto’s palms. This seemed to shoot red all the way up Makoto’s spine. Suddenly the phone rang, and Makoto mumbled, “I’ll be right back.” He dashed from the room, leaving Haru to pout on the edge of the tub. Makoto grabbed the phone and answered, “Tachibana Makoto.”

“Makoto, hi sorry to bother you this is Rei.”

Makoto ran his fingers through his hair, “Uh. Hi, Rei, what can I do for you?”

“Makoto, I was wondering if you would want to stop by? I have something I would like to show you.”

“But Prof-I mean Rei, your lab was destroyed in the fire.”

“I know and it destroyed so many beautiful projects, but we have another lab not too far, if you wouldn’t mind making the trip.”

“Why do you want to show this to me? I mean, I’m not a scientist, I’m a firefighter.”

“Well, you saved this project with your bravery so I wanted to share it with you. This project is more important to me than my very life, and I just wanted to thank you again.”

Makoto fell silent for a moment, as the weight of what he had done that day sunk in, “Sure I’ll be right over.” Makoto felt like he was moving in slow motion as he wandered into his room and changed into regular clothes as well as fixed up his hair. He then faced the closed bathroom door where Haru waited on the other side. Haru was like Rei’s project. Makoto knew now he could never live without the merman, and he was sure that he would rather burn to death with Haru than escaping alone.

Opening the door, Makoto leaned on the door frame, “Haru, I’m going to go visit someone.”

Haru blankly stared back, “Who?”

“His name is Professor Rei, it’s the guy that I saved from the fire. He wants to show me his experiment.” 

“That he risked your life over,” Haru asked flatly.

“It’s not like that.”

“Why can’t you value your life a little more? It seems like you just are always looking for the next opportunity to throw it away.”

“What,” Makoto paused, “it’s my job to go rescue people, Haru.”

“Of course it’s your job,” Haru turned away from Makoto, “and that stupid police officer is there too every time.”

“You mean Rin?” Makoto slowly walked into the room and noticed the merman’s demeanor, “Haru, what’s wrong?”

Haru still wouldn’t look at him, “Nothing, go be with the Professor guy, and while you are out why don’t you go see Rin.”

“Haru,” Makoto reach for the merman’s hand. 

Snapping his hand away, Haru splashed Makoto with his tail, “Leave me alone!”

Water dripped from Makoto’s bangs as he stood. He then pulled off his soaked shirt and threw it at the edge of the tub, silently leaving the room without closing the door.   
The next time Haru saw Makoto he silently walked passed the door frame. His hair was dry and he was wearing a new shirt. Haru heard the front door close, and soon after Makoto’s truck pulled out of the driveway. Makoto was gone. The merman buried his head in hands as he grumbled to himself, “Haru, you idiot what did you do?”

His chest felt tight and all he wanted was Makoto to come back. A chill ran through his body, even though the the water was warm. A tear slid down Haru’s cheek and he whispered, “Makoto?” There was no answer. The merman’s heart started hammering as another tear fell, “Makoto?” The house was still quiet. “MAKOTO!” His screams were met with silence. 

Haru’s tears sent ripples through the water as he tried to calm himself. As he trembled, his hand fell against something soft. Whipping around, he found the shirt that Makoto had stripped off before he had abandoned him. Pulling it to himself, the merman cried into the still warm fabric that smelled of Makoto.

 

Meanwhile, somewhere unknown, Sousuke’s phone buzzed with a text from Rin. _Makoto has left his house._

 

On the other side of town, Makoto sat in the parking lot of the laboratory where he was suppose to meet Rei. He felt sick. Although he had not cried, he felt like he was on the verge. He carefully exited his truck and headed towards the building. Makoto began to follow the directions that Rei had texted him after they had talked on the phone. After a few wrong turns, Makoto arrived in what seemed to be a small lab with vials of unknown chemicals, maps of oceans, and tanks of different kinds of fish covering the walls. “Rei” he called.

“Welcome, Makoto”the scientist greeted, “are you feeling ok you see a little under the weather?”

“I’m okay, I just got into a fight with a close friend before coming here” Makoto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

“Sorry to hear that” Rei adjusted his glasses, “sometimes distance is the best cure for those kinds of things.”

Makoto glanced at the fish swimming in the tank, “I hope so” he sighed and forced a smile. “Anyway, what is it that you wanted to show me?” 

“Right, well I have always thought that fish and swimming were beautiful components of science, so what is the combination of these two things?”

“Wouldn’t that be a fish?”

“No it would be merpeople!” Rei cried, “a human that can swim with a fish tail, but with angelic beauty.”

“So you research is on merpeople?”

Rei pushed his red glasses up and smiled, “Isn’t it perfect?”

Makoto just stared at him, dumbstruck. “Right—well, I better be going. They need me at the fire station”

“Don’t be a stranger, Makoto.”

Makoto ran from the room, he terrified about what would happen if Rei discovered he had a merman in his bathtub. He tried to calm himself as he pulled out of the parking lot. _I mean it’s not like he called me in because he knows I have a merman in my bathtub. He only called me in because I saved his life._ Makoto’s phone rang snapping out of his hysterical breakdown, “Tachibana Makoto speaking.”

“Hey, Makoto. It’s Rafu from the docks.”

“Rafu, what can I do for you?”

“Remember when you helped us at the docks, and we found that huge scale?”

Makoto’s heart was hammering so loud that he was surprised that Rafu couldn’t hear it through the phone, “Yeah is the net tangled again?”

“No, actually the company that owns that ship is having a big banquet tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me tonight?”

_Well, Haru will probably still be mad at me anyway._ “Sure, sounds like fun!”

“The attire is business professional, so make sure you dress nice. Stop by my place around seven, and I’ll drive you since parking will probably be terrible.”

“Alright I’ll see you then, Rafu!” 

“I heard they have something really exciting to show us this year too.”

_I have a merman in my bathtub I highly doubt any imported fish will be anymore exciting or awe inspiring than him._ “I can’t wait to see it,” Makoto lied before hanging up.

He turned the key in the ignition then drove back to his house. Makoto was met with silence as he walked passed the bathroom, and into his own room. After about an hour he had showered in the bathroom that attached to his own room and was dressed in his suit and tie. He headed out of the room and walked straight passed the bathroom, once again. Makoto locked the front door then got into his truck and drove to Rafu’s house so they could go to the event together.

***

The lights brightly shone over the the ballroom and the air was filled with the gentle murmur from the gathered people. Makoto trailed behind Rafu until he saw Nagisa drinking a strange blue drink while he excitedly spoke to Rei. Rafu noticed Makoto staring at the pair then clapped him on the shoulder, “We are not here as a couple, Tachibana, you can go to your friends if you want.”

“Thanks, Rafu.” Makoto made his way through the crowd towards Nagisa and Rei. Although, as he walked he felt a pair of eyes on him. 

Looking around Makoto saw a man in the midst of a huge crowd, holding a glass of champagne, but his eyes were locked on Makoto. A playful smile complemented his handsome features. A girl amongst the group said, “Kisumi, what has caught your attention now?”

The pink haired man’s eyes twinkled, “Something I’m sure that will entertain me.”

Makoto’s focus was broken as Nagisa grabbed his hand and asked, “Hey Makoto! What are you doing here?”

“Well, I was invited as thanks for helping with their net” Makoto smiled.

Rei nodded, “Nice to see you again so soon.”

Nagisa gasped, “You two know each other, Rei-chan?”

“He saved my life.”

“Wow that’s amazing!”

Makoto turned back to Kisumi, “Do either of you know who he is?”

Rei pushed his glasses up, “His name is Kisumi Shigino, he is the heir of this multi-million dollar fishing company. However, he does not do much related to the business. I’m actually surprised to see him here, but I guess he wants to know what they are bringing to the party. I heard that it is a once in a lifetime find.”

Nagisa smiled, “What do you think they found, Rei-chan?”

“Please, Nagisa, is the -chan really necessary.”

“Sorry Rei-chan” Nagisa beamed.

All of a sudden, the lights in the room dimmed. A man appeared beside a tank covered by a curtain, “Greetings honored guests, I am Mr. Shigino, the President of this company, and today I have discovered a once in a lifetime find that I would like to share with the rest of you.”

A stray voice commented, “Yeah last time he said something like that he showed us some tropical fish.”

Mr. Shigino ignored the comment and continued, “Behold a creature that has been hidden from the hands of man for thousands of years until this day.” 

When the curtain covering the tank fell, Makoto’s heart stopped. Nagisa grabbed his hand and whispered, “Is that Haru-chan?”

Despair was taking over all of Makoto’s senses as he stared at Haru hugging his tail at the bottom of the tank. Mr. Shigino bellowed, “I present to you all, a merman.” 

Makoto started moving towards Haru an instant before the rest of the crowd rushed towards the tank. Ignoring the cries from the crowd, he reached the tank and pressed his hands against the glass. Makoto called, “Haru, it’s me.”

Haru looked up with lifeless eyes, and pushed off from the bottom of the tank. This made the crowd rush to the side of the tank that Makoto was standing on. Haru rested his hands on Makoto’s though the glass then pressed his head on the glass as the crowd swayed. Makoto knew Haru needed water to live, but he looked like he was dying anyway. The crowd churned again and Makoto was thrown away from the tank and onto the floor. 

A pair of hands grabbed Makoto and pulled him to his feet. Makoto stared at his savior, recognizing him as the heir to the Shingo company. “Kisumi, why is your father doing this to Haru?”

The same playful smile was on his face, “I have no idea, but I remember some guy named Sousuke stopping by our mansion talking about a merman, but I didn’t think he really had one.”

“Sousuke,” Makoto breathed.

“If you want to save your fish friend, you are going to find a way to really _alarm_ this crowd so they leave, Mr. Firefighter.”

“My name is Makoto Tachibana.”

“And I’m Kisumi Shigino,” then he stuck his tongue out as he rushed back into the crowd.

Makoto stared at the crowd, “Alarm them, huh?” He pushed through the crowd and ran to the fire alarm. People started screaming as soon as he had pulled it, the siren pierced the air through the hall. _I just broke the very law of my job. Why did I do this? For myself? Because it was right? No for Haru, because I love him!_

The crowd was thinning and Makoto rushed through them. He heard Mr. Shigino murmur to someone, “What about the merman?”

Makoto approached the man and pulled out his ID, “Sir, I’m a Firefighter. I have to ask you to leave the building. I will rescue him for you and I guarantee you no harm will come to him.”

The alarm was blazing louder now, and Mr. Shigino nodded, “Alright then boy, but if anything happens I’ll have you fired.”

Makoto saluted, “Yes, sir.” 

Once everyone was gone Makoto placed his hand on the glass and Haru met him. Then Makoto turned around and saw Kisumi standing there with a fire extinguisher, “In case you needed some assistance.”

“Thank you” Makoto paused, “but why?”

“I hope we can play again some time, Makoto Tachibana,” Kisumi winked then walked out of the room.

Makoto pulled off his suit jacket before picked up the fire extinguisher and waved for Haru to back up, and then he swung the fire extinguisher. The glass groaned as a crack appeared, and Makoto swung once more. Then the fire alarm suddenly stopped. Makoto’s eyes widened as Haru swam up to the glass, “Makoto, just leave me here I don’t want you to lose your job because of me.”

In response, Makoto motioned for Haru to back up. However, the merman did not move. Makoto huffed and groaned, “Move, Haru.”

“No, I won’t let you risk everything you have worked for in order to save me.”

Makoto swung the fire extinguisher anyway, even with Haru still in the way, and water gushed everywhere. As the tank drained, Haru stared in shock at Makoto, as the brunette said, “You are my everything, and I would risk all of that other useless stuff for you anyday. Now let’s go home, Haru.” 

Sweat slid down Makoto’s face and Haru noticed how his muscles were clearly outlined through the thin layer of his dress shirt. He held out his arms for the merman who gingerly allowed himself to be pulled in by them. Makoto carried him out of the grand hall before they were discovered by the firefighters that were on duty.

***

Makoto’s breath was still labored from the effort had had used to break Haru from the tank. Neither of them said anything as they made their way down the identical hallways. Suddenly, Makoto turned into a bathroom and placed Haru on the counter next to the sink. Without saying anything, he handed the mermand his suit jacket. Pulling out his phone, Makoto dialed a number. Haru sat motionless, he watched Makoto, terrified that he would still be upset about this morning. After watching Makoto for a few moments, the merman decided he would apologize to the brunette as soon as he hung up the phone.

Haru’s heart ached and his head was spinning. He had been captured in a tank, but for some reason, when he was in this room alone with Makoto, he was unable to tell the brunette how he feels. All that Haru could do was apologize, and hope Makoto could find it in his heart to forgive him. The brunette hung up the phone and turned to Haru, but before Haru could formulate an apology, he was wrapped in Makoto’s warm arms. “Makoto, I— ” Haru started, but he couldn’t continue, his throat was tight as he was trying to fight back tears. 

Makoto placed a gentle kiss on the merman’s head and ran his fingers ran through Haru’s soaked black hair. “It’s okay.” With his other arm Makoto pulled him closer, “It’s okay, Haru.”

“You should be mad or furious at me. Why?” Haru was being enveloped in the warmth that was his Makoto, but he would not reciprocate the hug until he was sure Makoto was not just doing this out of pity. 

“I was so scared that you hated me this morning, so I gave you your space, and then I saw you tonight... and I thought that if I had been stronger—”  
“Makoto,” the merman breathed.

“I’m always here for you, so please let me help you.”

Haru buried his head into Makoto’s chest. The merman grabbed fistfulls of his dress shirt and began to cry. They held each other until Makoto’s phone rang. The brunette pulled back to silent the ringing device, “Tachibana Makoto.”

“Alright, we are outside ready for you two.”

“Thanks we will be there soon,” he replied. 

Wiping away the remnants of his tears Haru frowned, “Who was that?”

“Just a friend, come on” the brunette scooped Haru up and together they headed down the hallway. They stopped and walked out a side door and were immediately met by the crisp night air. 

A car was waiting for them. Nagisa was hanging outside of the window waving frantically, “Hey, Haru-chan!”

Haru mumbled, “You can drop the -chan.” 

Rei opened the back door and the brunette lowered Haru into the seat. He smiled and followed to sit beside him. Once everyone was secure the Rei asked, “So where now?”  
“Well my truck is at the docks,” Makoto informed.

“Why don’t you all come over my place and lay low for a little bit,” Nagisa chirped.

Rei nodded, “You do have a large enough place for all of us, Nagisa. Plus with the stunt that Makoto pulled, I’m sure it will not be glossed over so easily. He did steal a merman!”

Haru leaned forward, “Actually, I was stolen from Makoto.”

“Then it’s decided, slumber party at my house!” Nagisa threw his fist in the air triumphantly.

To Be Continued...


	6. Spin the Bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all of the chaos Nagisa hosts his slumber party to try and lighten the mood. Everyone plays spin the bottle. Along the way Rei and Nagisa work out the issues of their relationship. Then merman Nitori decides that he will go to the surface to find Haru himself!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bringing it back to middle school with this slumber party game, but of course host Nagisa won't play by his own rules. 
> 
> MakoHaru pool kissing scene ahead (I apologize in advance for being awkward). 
> 
> Need that dash of angst with my reigisa just because
> 
> But welcome NITORI sweet child! Too Good!

After the long drive, Rei finally pulled into a beautiful stone driveway before an elegant house, that had Haru craning his neck to get a better view. Makoto picked up the merman as Nagisa playfully ran in front of them to open the door, “I’m so happy to have you here, Haru-chan.” Behind them, Rei locked the car as Nagisa energetically punched in the security code to get into the house. The group followed the blond inside as he called over his shoulder, “Haru-chan, you don’t have to sleep in the bathtub tonight.”

Makoto frowned, “But he needs water, Nagisa.”

“He can sleep in my indoor pool. Here I’ll show you the way,” the blond raced across the room.

“Nagisa, hold on a second,” Rei shouted as he grabbed the shorter boy by the collar, halting him. “Why don’t we get out of these clothes before we get carried away.”

The merman rested his head on Makoto’s shoulder silently. “Haru, will you be alright for a little while we change,” the brunette asked shyly. His only response was nuzzling Makoto’s neck, which made Nagisa stare, wide eyed, at their adorableness. 

Rei turned the blond around, “Why don’t you go get us some clothes?” With that, Nagisa ran up the stairs and disappeared from view. Rei then turned his attention back to Haru. There were so many questions Rei wanted to ask the merman, but he knew now was not the right time. “Makoto, we should go into the living room, so when Nagisa returns there is more space to change.” 

Soon, Nagisa returned holding a stack of clothing, “These are some of Rei-chan’s clothes so they should fit you too. I bought a shirt for Haru-chan too, because I wasn’t sure if he needed one.” 

Makoto set the merman down on the couch and stripped off his own clothes and replaced them with the clothes that Nagisa had bought him. Once they were all changed, Makoto turned to find Haru had neglected the extra shirt. The brunette reached for Haru, and Nagisa ran forward leading the way excitedly chirping, “Alright you ready to see the pool, Haru-chan?”

The merman nodded and the three of them followed Nagisa until they reached a pair of doors that opened to reveal a beautiful indoor pool. Makoto carried Haru down the steps and into the shallow end of the pool. They waded until Makoto was waist deep. Haru wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck as the brunette slowly lowered them both into the water. “Haru, you are shaking, what’s wrong,” Makoto asked softly.

“I’m just afraid to let go.”

“I heard merpeople don’t drown,” Makoto offered, trying to cheer Haru up. “I have to dry off anyway, so I can lay out by the edge of the pool.”

Haru kissed the brunette softly, and Makoto’s grip tightened around the merman, trying to reassure him. When Haru finally broke the kiss, his shaking had finally subsided and he slipped into the water. Water drained from Makoto’s clothes as he climbed out of the pool. Nagisa waved him down, “Do you want to play a game?”

“I was going to dry out because I’m soaked,” he weakly gestured to his clothes.

“We can play with Haru-chan too,” Nagisa beamed as he watched the merman lazily twist and turn underwater.

Plunging his feet in the water, Makoto asked, “What game do you want to play?”

“Well this is a slumber party, so I want to play spin the bottle.”

Haru came out of the water and rested his head on the brunette’s knee. Makoto pushed the merman’s black hair back, “Do you want to play spin the bottle, Haru?”

“Are you going to play?”

“Sure.”

“I can play too,” he mumbled enjoying the attention Makoto was showing him.

Nagisa ran to a nearby closet, pulled out some towels, and threw them on the concrete surrounding the pool. He then sat beside Rei, “I think Rei-chan should go first.”

Pushing his glasses up, Rei flatly responded, “Nagisa, this is your game shouldn’t you go first?”

“Well the person that spins the bottle has to do the action to the other person, so if i go first that means that I would be doing everything, Rei-chan,” the blonde pouted.

“Fine, but isn’t the first spin for complements?”

“So, what is wrong with a little flattery,” Nagisa smiled as the bottle spun.

The bottle slowed to a stop on the pool and Makoto said, “I think that means that Rei has to complement Haru.”

The merman swam to the edge of the pool and stared at the professor, waiting. Rei suddenly spouted, “You are truly a beautiful creature and wish that I could study you.”

Nagisa’s eyes were wide with shock, “Rei-chan!” He then smiled and walked the bottle over to Haru. “Whoever this lands on, you have to hold hands with them for the rest of the game.”

Haru spun the bottle and it came to a halt beside Makoto. Holding out his hand to the merman with the same warm smile Makoto offered, “Here, Haru.” Relief washed over Haru as he held Makoto’s strong hand in his own. 

Handing the bottle to the Makoto, Nagisa instructed, “This one is for hugging.”

Makoto spun the bottle with his one free hand and it landed on Nagisa. The blonde ran over and eagerly hugged Makoto. He then grabbed the bottle and stared at it with wide eyes filled with excitement. Without announcing what the spin was for Nagisa spun, and it landed on Rei. Lunging out, the blond kissed Rei on the lips. After they parted, Rei’s face turned red and said, “Nagisa you skipped kiss on the cheek and kiss on the lips and straight to french kissing.”

“Are you mad, Rei-chan?”

“No, but-”

Nagisa sprung up throwing the bottle at Makoto, and grabbed Rei’s hand. The blond raced from the room as Rei staggered behind him, trying to keep his glasses on his face, as the other two watched from the poolside. At the door, Nagisa turn and said, “You guys can have the last spin.” Then the doors slammed behind them as Makoto’s face turned bright red and he placed the bottle away from them. 

Outside, Rei knelt and hugged his knees, a slight frown crossing his face. Nagisa knelt beside him with a slight smile, “What’s wrong, Rei-chan?”

“I’m thinking about all the information I could gather, and the samples, but I know I can’t.”

“You sure love your work don’tcha, Rei-chan?”

“Of course.”

“It was thanks to your science and technology that I became the first man on Mars and have all these nice things! You are already successful so why do you keep working? Do you not have enough money?”

“I made more money than you did, Nagisa.”

“At least you are still trying to find beautiful things,” Nagisa affectionately headbutted Rei’s shoulder.

The tension Rei had built up was slowly vanishing. He looked over at Nagisa, “Why do you think I keep coming back here?”

Nagisa looked up and smiled, “Rei-chan!” He then climbed into the professor’s arms and tackled him to the floor. Pulling the red glasses off Rei’s face, and slipping them onto his own face, the blonde adopted his most Rei-like face and said, “Look, now you shall call me Professor Nagisa.”

Gingerly taking back his glasses, Rei watched as Nagisa crawled off him, “Stay there I have something that I want to show you.” The blond skipped out of the room and ran up the stairs into the foyer. After a few minutes, Nagisa came running down with a small box clutched close to his chest, “So when I went to Mars remember how you said that we could find nothing beautiful there and you were so upset.”

“The entire place was nothing but A GIANT ROCK WITH NO WATER OR LIFE OR BEAUTY OF ANY KIND!”

“Rei-chan, you’re wrong. When I was down there I found these small pebbles that if you boiled them in hot water all the dirt and dust came off them and they were actually really pretty. So, when I came back I made us matching necklaces.” Nagisa pulled out two rings encrusted with blue gems hanging on chains.

Reaching out, Rei took one in his hands and the Nagisa quickly jumped to his knees, “I know you can’t wear rings while you work that’s why I put it on a chain so you can wear it around your neck. If you don’t like it you don’t have to wear it. I just figured it would remind you of our first success together.”  
Rei was motionless, and the blond took his silence as a sign that he did not want the ring. Nagisa reached for the ring, but Rei caught his hand and pulled him in for a kiss as the ring dangled between them. “It’s beautiful, Nagisa. Will you help me put it on.” The blond nodded enthusiastically as he hooked the necklace for Rei, and the professor did the same for him. They sat on the floor facing each other wearing the matching necklaces. 

Nagisa rested between Rei’s legs as they talked about their adventures in space and what they should do next with Haru. “I don’t think it is safe for Haru and Makoto to stay together here on land.”

Sleepily the blonde murmured, “We can’t separate them.”

“I know, that’s why I have been altering my research on merpeople.”

“Thank you for helping them, Rei-chan.”

Rei’s looked down at the blond, who was almost asleep. He sat up and carried him off to bed. Nagisa’s legs wrapped around Rei’s waist for better support, “I care about them too, and drop the -chan already.”

“I love you, Rei-chan,” Nagisa whispered before he kissed Rei’s cheek and fell asleep in his arms. 

A smile gently fell across Rei’s face, “And I love you too, Nagisa.” Rei lowered the sleeping Nagisa into the grand bed and tucked him in before placing a soft kiss on Nagisa’s lips. 

“Rei-chan, don’t leave,” the blond called sleepily.

The sexy little pout that fell across Nagisa’s features would drag Rei back every time so he slowly closed the door. Placing his glasses on the bedside table the professor settled into the bed with Nagisa. Suddenly, Nagisa crept into Rei’s arms and snuggled into his chest, “Goodnight, Rei-” 

Before he could finish Rei kissed him breathless, “-Goodnight, Nagisa.”

Satisfied, the blonde rested his head on Rei’s chest, and they both slipped into sleep.

***

Makoto laid on his stomach atop of the towels that Nagisa had taken out earlier. Haru was still holding his hand from their spin the bottle game, but neither of them minded. In fact, both of them wanted to be closer to one another. The merman was mindlessly floating by the edge of the pool, so that he could still hold Makoto’s hand. Looking around, Makoto saw the door to the closet was still open and he pulled their intertwined hands to his lips “I’ll be right back.”

The merman followed him as far as the pool would allow him, and watched curiously as the brunette searched the closet. Makoto pulled out several bathing suits and checked the sizes. After a couple of minutes, he found one that was to his liking, and smiled at Haru, “Alright, I’ll go change.” 

Alone in the pool, the merman mumbled to himself, “Is Makoto just being kind to me because of his nature, is everything really alright?” He frowned, “this is all my fault. How can I make Makoto understand my love for him?’ 

Makoto walked back into the room wearing the bathing suit he had chosen, and sat at the edge of the pool. “Why do you look so confused?”

The merman decided that before he lost Makoto, he would at least want to kiss him once more. Haru propelled himself from the water and kissed Makoto on the lips. The brunette responded as if this was the first time they had ever done this. Pulling away, Makoto searched the merman’s eyes, “Haru, tell me what is troubling you.”

“You are still mad at me for yelling at you, aren’t you? I was out of line and now you are only pretending to be fine.”

“I can’t still be mad when I was never mad to begin with.”

“What?”

“This morning I was terrified that you didn’t want to stay, that you were done with me, and that you wanted to go back into the ocean. So, when I saw you tonight in that tank, my heart sank. I thought I would lose you for the second time today.” The brunette caressed Haru’s cheek, “I was never mad at you.”  
The merman smiled, he knew that no more words were needed between the two of them. Haru propelled himself out of the water once more and captured the brunette’s lips with his own, and this time Makoto responded with all his love. Haru felt Makoto’s strong arms wrap around him to hold him out of the water. The hickey that Haru had given the brunette had started to fade so Haru decided to remedy the issue. Makoto bit the merman’s ear making an electric shock go through his body. Turning, the merman captured the brunette's lips in a fiery kiss. Simultaneously, Haru kicking his tail in response and pushed the two of them away from the side of the pool sending them tumbling into the water. 

Upon suddenly entering the water the merman was sure Makoto was going to panic, but he only clung to Haru as they continued to sink to the bottom of the pool. Breaking the kiss, the brunette pushed off the bottom of the pool, and the merman helped him to the surface with one powerful kick of his tail. Together they broke the surface, leaving Makoto gasping as he swam to the diving board, and gripped the handrails that he would normally use for his backstroke. Haru swam up to him and proceeded to kiss him deeply. When Makoto turned his head to the side trying to fill his starving lungs with oxygen, the merman’s kisses continued. 

Slowly the kisses went down his jaw then down to his neck, where Haru licked the now redarkening hickey. A soft moan escaped Makoto’s lips as a smile crossed Haru’s face. The merman then started kissing down the brunette’s chest, while holding his waist for support. Makoto’s back arched unconsciously at the merman’s touches, “Haru.” The brunette’s body was on fire, and his face was flushed from embarrassment.

At the sound of his name, Haru returned to Makoto’s lips, and soon the brunette’s arms draped around him. Plunging back under the water, Haru held the man he loved tightly, and they both clung to each other. Makoto’s eyes were closed, but a truly peaceful expression covered his face. Haru watched as Makoto’s brunette hair gently swayed with the current of the water, and the merman kissed his forehead, “I love you, Makoto.” The hands around the merman tightened in response as he brought them both to the surface.

***

Bright sunlight streamed through the curtains of the mansion’s master bedroom. As soon as he woke up, Rei noticed a patch of blonde hair beside him. Reaching for his glasses, Rei saw that his fingers were still intertwined with Nagisa’s, who was still fast asleep on top of him. Using his other hand, Rei grabbed his glasses then returned his arm back to the blonde’s bare waist that peeked out from his shirt. Rei listened to the stillness of the morning as his hand absentmindedly started moving across the blonde’s smooth skin. Nagisa’s hand clenched a handful of Rei’s shirt as he exploded with giggles, “That tickles.”

“I didn’t mean to wake you,” the professor flushed. 

Nagisa sat up, without releasing Rei’s hand, and smiled, “It’s fine, oops.” He looked down at their necklaces that had become tangled in each other. With his one free hand, Rei reached up to untangle the necklaces, but the blonde quickly pressed their lips together. Rei’s head fell back onto the pillow and Nagisa smiled, “Good morning, Rei-chan.”

Using his free hand, Rei covered his red face, “Good morning, Nagisa.”

The blonde quickly untangled their necklaces. He then hopped out of bed and ran to the bedroom door giggling. Rei swiftly threw the blankets that Nagisa had tossed on the floor back on the bed, “What a mess. Wait a minute!”

Nagisa ran down the hallway in his pink bunny slippers as Rei chased behind him, “Come back here, Nagisa.”

“If you want to catch me you are going to have to run a little faster, Rei-chan.”

“You shouldn’t run in the house, Nagisa,” Rei turned the corner and grabbed Nagisa by the collar of his pajamas. “Just where are you trying to go?”  
“I want to see if Mako-chan and Haru-chan finished the game last night.”

The professor paused for a second, “What is the last spin?”

“Seven minutes in Heaven,” the blonde wiggled his eyebrows at Rei. Rei released Nagisa in shock and Nagisa ran down the hall and stopped before the pool door. Rei stopped by his side and together they looked inside.

Makoto was sleeping on a stretched out towel, and he was still wearing the swimsuit that he borrowed last night. One of his hands was holding Haru’s and both of their heads rested on their respective arms. The merman’s other hand was intertwined in Makoto’s hair as they sleep soundly together.

Rei grabbed the blonde’s hand, “Come on, we should let them sleep, they went through a lot yesterday.”

Nagisa smiled, “We should make them breakfast!”

“What do you suppose we make them?”

“We can see what I have in the kitchen” Nagisa smiled,“maybe some fish because of Haru-chan.”

“Let’s go look.” Nagisa happily held Rei’s hand as they walked to the kitchen. Rei stopped in the hallway, “one of your pictures fell down.” Nagisa frowned as Rei picked it up and straightened the picture. The photo was from right before the Mars landing experiment. Nagisa stood in his astronaut uniform, and Rei was tilting Nagisa’s helmet downward. The scientist had his lips pressed to the glass, and Nagisa’s smiling face could be seen through the helmet.  
Nagisa looked uncharacteristically disheartened. Rei noticed the sudden change in mood and turned to him, “What’s wrong, Nagisa?”

“I’m sorry you had to see that picture. I should have just thrown it away” Nagisa tried to force his normal smile, “but the picture makes me so happy because I remember how happy we were.”

Rei gently touched Nagisa’s face. He used his thumb to brush back the tears that had already started to fall down Nagisa’s smooth cheeks. Then Rei smiled, “Please don’t hide the picture anymore because it makes me happy too.”

“Rei-chan,” Nagisa whimpered as his lip quivered.

Then Rei pressed his lips to Nagisa’s forehead recreating the image of the picture, “Aren’t we happy now too?” 

The blonde hugged Rei as tears continued to fall down his face, and he nodded into Rei’s chest, “Yes, Yes we are. We are very happy, Rei-chan.”

Rei stooped down kissing the quivering lips of the blonde before continuing to pick him up and carry him to the kitchen. Behind them he picture of the astronaut and the professor stood facing the room. Placing Nagisa in one of the bar chairs Rei handed him a box of tissues. Rei pushed up his sleeves and faced the kitchen, “So what should I make for breakfast.”

“Pancakes,” the blond chimed.

Pulling on a red apron, Rei started gathering everything he needed to start making breakfast. Nagisa pressed his chest flat across the counter as the professor started mixing the pancake mix. A comfortable silence fell between the two of them. 

“Hey, Rei-chan.”

“What is it,” Rei asks as he began whisking the batter in a bowl.

“Do you think that Haru-chan has a family— or someone that is worried that he isn’t home in the ocean.”

Rei stopped whisking, “What brought this on?”

The blond looked up and rested his face in his hands, “I mean we are all happy now, but once Haru-chan leaves, won’t Mako-chan be back to the way he was before or even worse?”

Rei poured the pancake batter into the hot pan, “no matter what happens none of us can stop him from going home with his family.”

“But aren’t we his family now?”

“Nagisa, that isn’t fair,” the professor commented as he tossed a pancake into the air. “I think of Haru as part of our family too, but we can’t make him chose between us and his real family.”

The blond climbed onto the counter, “I don’t want to say goodbye to Haru-chan.”

Rei shut the burner off as he flipped the final pancake and put it in the tray. He walked over to Nagisa and said, “You shouldn’t sit on the counters it’s dangerous.”

“Why does Mako-chan have to be unhappy again? It’s not fair!”

Rei walked between the blond’s legs that hung over the edge of the counter. His determined face made Rei’s chest feel warm, so he hugged Nagisa, “I don’t think that it is fair that they have to be separated either.” Rei kissed Nagisa’s ear before whispering something in it, and he kissed his ear once more before the blonde could process what he had just heard.

Nagisa threw his arms and legs around the professor and exclaimed, “Rei-chan, you’re truly amazing! I love you, Rei-chan!”

Rei pressed his lips to Nagisa’s, trying to swallow his excitement. When they came up for air, the blonde was still twitching with excitement. “Keep it between the two of us. I don’t want to get their hopes up if I cannot complete it.”

“But you will, I know you can!”

“Nagisa, settle down.”

The blond kissed Rei again, “I’m so happy, Rei-chan. I believe in you.”

“Come on, do you want breakfast to get cold?” Nagisa jumped off the counter as Rei picked up the tray holding the pancakes and eggs, “Do you want to bring the iced tea?”

“Nope,” the blond smiled as he happily buried his head into Rei’s back.

Exhaling, Rei put the iced tea pitcher on a tray along with some cups, and carried it with his other hand. Nagisa was still behind him when Rei reached the pool door, “Nagisa, you are going to have to help me.” The blonde released his grip on Rei and opened the door, to find that both Makoto and Haru were awake. 

Nagisa ran forward and waved excitedly, “Haru-chan, we brought breakfast!”

Makoto ran to help Rei, together they sat by the pool side and ate the pancakes and eggs. The blond leaned against Rei and chatted excitedly, “You two are welcome to stay here as long as you want I don’t mind. In fact I enjoy your company. So will you stay?”

Haru looked over at Makoto who answered, “I suppose we can stay for a little bit longer.”

“Yay! C’mon, Rei-chan, let’s go get in our swimsuits. I want to swim with Haru-chan.”

The professor gathered the dishes and nodded, “Alright, we can.”

Haru watched as Nagisa and Rei left the room. Makoto stuck his feet in the water and the merman sighed, “Why do they want to swim with me so bad, Makoto?”

“Because they are your friends, and friends like to spend time with each other.” Haru just stared which made Makoto chuckle, “Have you never had friends before?”

“No I have, but he was more like a brother than a friend.”

The door slammed open, which revealed a screaming Nagisa who ran and cannonballed into the pool, “Heads up, Haru-chan!”

Rei ran into the room, “Nagisa, I told you not to run. You could slip and hurt yourself.”

Nagisa surfaced, “Come on in, Rei-chan.” The panic vanished from the professor’s face, and he dove into the pool. Haru grabbed Makoto’s hand, pulling him into the pool, as they all laughed together.

***

“Haru, where are you,” Nitori sighed as he sat upon Haru’s special thinking rock in the middle of the ocean. Waves gently rocked against his amethyst tail as the ocean mist sprayed against his bare chest, “Where could he be? I checked all of his usual hiding places, but he is nowhere to be seen.” Resigned, Nitori dove back into the ocean, and headed back to the mermaid palace. He knocked on Haru’s door, but there was no response. Opening the door, he swam inside and sank onto the bed, “Oh, Haru, where are you?”

Nitori noticed a clam shell on the floor and scooped it up, “You wouldn’t happen to know where Haru is would you?”

The clam peeked, “Prince Nitori, it’s you.”

“Please, do you know where Haru is?”

“Haru-chan, hasn’t been here for over a week now, but I remember him talking about that human again.”

“I remember Haru telling me about him, but does that mean he is by the shore line? I have checked there a few times already.”

“Your highness, I cannot say so for sure, but maybe something happened to him.”

Nitori pushed off the bed, “Thank you for your assistance.” He placed the clam down, “I think my mother might be able to help.”

“You mean the Queen of the Oceans,” the clam asked.

“I’m sure she will have the answer” Nitori felt determined as he headed to the throne room.

Ever since the day that Haru had saved Nitori’s life when they were children, the two of them had grown up like brothers. They came from two separate worlds, Haru was an orphan, and Nitori would one day be King of the Oceans. The queen had adopted Haru, but he never asked for anything except her love and to be a part of her family. However now he was missing, and Nitori needed help before Haru was lost forever.

The Queen of the Ocean sat upon her throne, her hair tied in a flowing bundle of red, as her eyes followed the muscular merman as they swam by. Nitori swam before her, “Mom, Haru is missing.”

Without missing a beat, the Queen started eyeing the other mermen in the room, “What? I can send-” 

“I think I know where he is,” Nitori interrupted, he was shaking from head to fin as his mother’s eyes focused on him.

“Go on.”

“He might be on the surface.”

The queen swam down to her son and embraced him, “Ai, what are you talking about?”

“Mom, I-I’m just asking you to trust me to bring him back home.”

“I trust you, Ai,” She smiled cupping his face. “Are you sure that no one else can do it?” her eyes flicked over his shoulder.

“Mom I can do it,” he responded exasperatedly.

“I believe you can do this, Ai.”

“Really?”

“No one else knows Haru like you do.”

“I promise I’ll bring him back.”

“Go find him, and make sure you both come home safe.” She kissed his brow, “I love you, Ai.”

To Be Continued...


	7. Shark Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Rin is asked to investigate the disappearance of Haru from the party, Rin finds himself at the seashore where he finds Nitori washed up on the shore. Believing Nitori is a missing person, Rin brings Nitori back to the station. However, soon Rin and Nitori join forces under the law to find the missing Haru, but soon the missing merman is the last thing on their minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again, I'm back with another chapter! This one is going to focus on Rintori *insert fangirling* There is a car accident in this chapter so if your not about that life please feel FREE to skip this chapter. 
> 
> In this chapter I introduce Momo, the office worker at the police station. Also, I hint towards the fact that Miho Sensei is the crazy Doctor that is spewing random lines of wisdom for us unworthy peasants (as always). 
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy!!

"Hello," Rin answered. 

The chief’s voiced boomed from the other end of the police radio, "Remember that big party that supposedly went up in flames, but it turned out some punk pulled the fire alarm? Well now they want all able bodied officers to search for the missing merman."

"Yes, sir," Rin hung up and started the last of his patrols. "This is ridiculous. I couldn’t get rid of Haru, so now I have to send my free time just driving around searching for him." 

Once he arrived at the beach, Rin noticed the red flag violently whipping against the pole warning swimmers that the ocean was too dangerous to swim in. However, Rin could see a person by the water, so he got out of his police car and ran onto the beach. Drawing closer, the redhead noticed a boy wearing a yellow and amethyst bathing suit. "Hey you know you are not supposed to be on the beach when there is a red flag?"

Nitori opened his eyes and came face to face with Rin. The redhead frowned, “Why are you just laying here?”

Nitori sat up and looked in amazement at his new legs, “Where am I?”

“You don’t know where you are?” Nitori shook his head in response as he gently caressed his calf muscles in amazement. “If you want you can come with me to the station, and I can see if someone has reported a missing person. Maybe someone is looking for you,” Rin suggested. 

When no response came from the silver haired boy, Rin held out his hand, “Here at least let me help you up.”

Cautiously, Nitori took the redhead’s outstretched hand and was pulled up on his wobbly legs. Stumbling like a newborn deer, Nitori clutched Rin around the waist to remain upright; while his face nuzzled into the redhead’s chest. “Sorry,” the Nitori mumbled.

“Oh, so you can talk,” Rin noted. “Let me give you a hand,” and he scooped Nitori up and gently placed him in the passenger’s seat of his police car. 

They drove to the station together in silence until the silver haired boy said, “Sorry for wasting your time.”

“Huh, what do you mean,” Rin’s eyes flashed in the boy’s direction.

“We aren’t going to find anything at the police station, because I don’t live here.”

Rin’s features softened, “So you are starting to remember some stuff? Well, if that is true then where do you live.”

Nitori glanced out the window and remained silent. The redhead sighed and asked, “Alright then, do you remember your name?”

“Ai Nitori.”

“I’ll call you Nitori if that is alright with you.” The boy nodded as the redhead said, “I’m Rin Matsuoka, but you can just call me Rin.” The silver haired boy nodded again. 

Annoyed, the redhead bit his cheek as he turned into the police parking lot. Coming around to Nitori’s side of the police car, Rin held out his hand, “Ready?”

Nitori took the outstretched hand cautiously and leaned on Rin as they walked towards the entrance of the station. They headed towards a boy boredly playing with a beetle at the front desk. “Rin,” the silver haired boy said softly, “I’m kind of scared so stay with me, please.”

“Of course,” the redhead responded as he tightened his hold on Nitori’s hand, “I will protect you.”

The boy behind the desk asked, “What can I do for you, Rin?”

“Momo, I need you to do a missing person check for Ai Nitori.”

“Will do,” Momo chanted turning from the beetle as he pounded on the keyboard. “Nope sorry there is no one named Ai Nitori in the system.”

“I told you it was pointless,” Nitori lowered his head soberly.

Suddenly the door of the main office swung open, “Matsuoka, there you are I need you to get back to your job and stop picking up stray kittens.”

“Maybe I would work better if I had a partner,” Rin retaliated.

“Fine get a partner. I don’t care who. You can even use that little kitten if you want. I just need this damn merman found so that we can get back to doing our job.”

Nitori tugged on the redhead’s uniform, “Merman? What is he talking about?”

“You didn’t hear? At some grand party they caught a merman, but he escaped and now we have to find him.”

“I’ll help you, Rin!”

The redhead just stared at the now standing Nitori, “Are you sure you are alright?”

“Please, let me help you find this merman.”

“Sure, let’s get your suited up.” 

Momo grabbed the silver haired boy’s hand and dragged him into the back room and got him into a police uniform. “Sorry I can’t give you a gun since you aren’t certified, but Rin will protect you if anything happens.”

Nitori nodded then rushed back to Rin who led him out to the police car, “I guess I should call you Deputy Nitori now.”

“Just Nitori is fine,” the young deputy blushed.

Together they searched for the elusive merman until the sun had sunk below the horizon. Rin pulled back into the station parking lot, and turned to see a confused deputy. “Why are we returning? We haven’t found him.”

“It is only your first day and you already want to work overtime. The chief is going to love you. The shift is over it is time to go home.”

The redhead shut off the car and started to gather his belongings as Nitori looked at his hands, “Go home?”

“If you want you can come with me,” Rin blurted as he climbed out of the car.

Nitori smiled as he got out of the car and followed the redhead back into the station. In the locker room, Nitori discovered a locker with his name on and a neatly folded outfit waiting inside. Rin couldn’t stop his eyes from drifting to the slender milky frame for the smaller deputy. Trying to gain control of himself the redhead left the locker room, “I’ll be waiting by the front desk.”

Rin ran his fingers through his hair trying to understand why his heart was suddenly aflutter for someone beside Makoto. His thoughts were racing, and he mumbled to himself, “This is wrong. I love Makoto, but Nitori.”

“Rin?” Blinking back into reality, the redhead saw his partner’s head tilted slightly to the right as he kindly asked, “Hey, Rin, are you ready to go?”

“Yeah sorry I kind of blanked out for a second.” 

Together they got into Rin’s personal car and started to drive to his house. The gentle hum of the radio was the only sound that filled the drive. When Rin turned he saw Nitori had fallen asleep. The sight warmed the redhead’s heart as he pulled into his driveway. Opening up the passenger’s door, Rin unbuckled Nitori then picked him up. 

“Rin, where are we,” Nitori groggily asked.

The redhead smiled, “It’s alright you are at my house. Just sleep.” 

“Thank you for staying with me,” the Nitori said gripping the front of Rin’s shirt in his fist. Nitori’s eyes closed once more as blush started to cover the redhead’s cheeks. Gently Rin placed Nitori on the mattress before leaving the room.

Flicking the light on the kitchen the redhead pulled out a glass, and filled it with water. His heart was still hammering, “Why is this happening to me? I love Makoto, not that stupid brat. He didn’t even have a record. Who is he?” The redhead’s eyes fell on the clock, “Damn, it’s getting late. I better head to bed.” He rinsed the cup, and returned to his room. 

Nitori was curled in a ball on one side of the mattress as the redhead lowered himself down to the empty side of the bed. Rin set his alarm then closed his eyes as the sounds of the nightlife from the open window filled the room. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his chest, he opened his eyes to see Nitori curling his slim body around his. 

Nuzzling the redhead’s chest Nitori softly murmured, “G’night, Rin.”

“Goodnight, Nitori,” Rin smiled and caressed soft silver locks.

***

Buzzing jarred Rin out of his slumber as he slammed his hand on the alarm clock to silence it. “Nitori,” the redhead called groggily to the empty bed. “Where did he go?”

Getting to his feet, Rin staggered through the house as panic started creeping through his chest. Once he checked the last room the redhead didn’t know where else to search. Every room was empty, and there was no sign of the young deputy. He grabbed his phone and keys as he ran out the front door. “Nitori, please be safe.” The front door closed behind the redhead as he turned to see Nitori leaning on the porch railing.

Rin ran forward and embraced the deputy in his arms, “Nitori, thank God you are alright.”

“What’s wrong,” Nitori laying his head on Rin’s chest, “Why is your heart beating so hard?”

“I was worried you idiot. I thought you ran off on your own. What if something happened to you? Why are you out here anyway it’s still dark,” Rin held Nitori an arm’s length away.  
“I wanted to see the sunrise. Will you watch it with me, Rin?”

“Stupid, I told you I would stay with you didn’t I.”

Together they stood together as the sun broke through the darkness of the night and Nitori smiled, “I’m happy that I could share this sunrise with you, Rin.” 

The redhead turned and looked at the climbing sun, “What is so special about this one?”

“Nothing, but it’s the beginning of a new day, so I hope it brings something good. Since I’m sharing it with you I am sure it will.”

Rin glanced at his watch, “We need to stop watching the sun and get moving or we are going to be late.”

“Oh, sorry,” Niori scrambled back into the house to get ready. The redhead smiled at the deputy’s retreating frame.

***

The two arrived at the station and were changing into their uniforms as Momo stuck his head in, “Hey the Chief wants to see the two of you once you are done.”

Rin waved Momo off as he turned to see Nitori stepping calculatedly into his pants, “What are you doing?”

“Well I stepped into them with this foot first yesterday, so if I always do it that way then it will always be a good day at work,” Nitori said as he buttoned his pants.

Rin laughed, “That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Plus, shouldn’t you put the other leg in first today since we didn’t catch the merman yesterday?”

Nitori’s eyes widened, “You’re right, but should I sacrifice my good day with you to catch the merman?”

“Which is more important to you,” the redhead asked leaning against the locker.

Stripping so that his pants were in a pool around his legs he stared at Rin, “I want to stay with Rin, but I want to catch the merman.”

“You can’t have both, Nitori,” the redhead pointed out. Internally Rin hoped he was selected over Haru, but what would he do if someone else picked the merman over him again? 

Then, Nitori sat down on the bench and pulled both legs in at the same time, “Now I can have both.”

“You’re right,” Rin smiled as Nitori buttoned his pants again.

Together the walked into the hallway and came face to face with the Chief, “Matsuoka, Nitori, I said I wanted to talk to you, not wait for you to pick flowers.”

“Sorry, sir,” Rin saluted.

“Anyway, the merman hunt is going to be taking a break for a couple days as the investigators survey the scene, and see if they can pick up any evidence on who might have taken the merman out of the tank. I mean he has fins for christ sake it is not like he could just sprout legs, and just waltz out of the damn room.”

Momo handed Rin and Nitori a card, “The two of you will be on call for the next two days till the investigation is over.”

The Chef said, “So bring your uniforms home and hopefully you don’t need them. You two are dismissed.”

Both of them saluted then went into the locker room and collected their casual clothing, and carried it out to Rin’s car. 

“What should we do for the rest of the day,” the redhead asked as he pulled out of the station.

“I don’t really care,” Nitori responded as he smoothed out his uniform that he was still wearing. They stopped at a red light as Rin looked around for something to do.

“Well it’s still early. If you want we can go and get breakfast at the diner down the street from my house.”

“If that is fine with you,” Nitori smiled widely at Rin. 

Suddenly, a car came speeding out of nowhere and crashed into Nitori’s side of the car. Rin’s eyes opened and he noticed the deployed airbag before him and he turned to see an empty seat beside him. He seemed to be moving in slow motion, but everything around him was on fast forward. The passenger’s window was shattered and dented in, and the windshield had a webbed appearance. Unclicking his seatbelt Rin opened his door and saw that traffic had halted and his car which had once been in the lane was now in the middle of the intersection. The redhead could see on the other side of his car, ramming head first into the passenger side, was a black van. 

Limping up to the van Rin shouted, “If you can hear me I’m going to shatter the glass cover your head.” The driver didn’t move, but Rin needed to act fast and he used his elbow and shattered the webbed glass. He reached his hand into the window and searched for a pulse, and he could sense a faint one. “Sir, can you hear me? Sir?” Sirens filled the air as police and ambulances rushed onto the scene. 

Momo, wearing his police uniform, pulled the redhead away from the van’s driver, “Rin, we found Nitori.”

Since he couldn’t find words, the redhead just nodded and let Momo guide him to Nitori. Rin saw a group of paramedics hosting small silver haired frame onto a stretcher. The redhead was about to start limping forward when he saw the giant blood pool on the street and he softly asked, “Momo, is that his blood.”

“Yeah all of it. He was ejected off the passenger window on impact and hit the road without a buffer.”

Rin bowed his head and asked the only question that mattered at this point, “Is he going to make it?”

“It’s not likely, Rin, I’m sorry.”

“I need to go to him,” Rin pleaded as he watched the emergency personal start taking Nitori away.

“Hey don’t forget you are injured too.”

***

“So, Doctor, how is he looking,” Rin asked.

The woman smiled, “You know someone one said that: you cannot get an omelet without first breaking a few eggs.”

“What does that mean?”

She flipped the top page on her clipboard, “His injuries looked worse than they actually were. He is just resting in the other room. You are lucky it wasn’t worse. He can be discharged tonight if he is feeling up to it.”

“Thank you,” Rin stood, flashing her a shark smile. He stopped at the door and turned back to the lady, “What did any of that have to do with eggs?”

She blinked in confusion at the redhead, and remained silent as if his question was ridiculous. Turning, Rin raced from the room to where he would find Nitori. Momo sat outside of the door, “How are you feeling, Rin?”

“I’m fine.”

Momo looked the redhead up and down noticing the split lip and the bruises along Rin’s right arm, “The two of you are lucky to have come out of this.”

“That is what I keep hearing. What about the other driver?”

“He is in stable condition now, but after he gets to the hospital he will be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure, Rin. They found high concentrations of alcohol in his system, and he had drugs in his possession too.”

“Dammit.”

“Well I’m going to head back to the station to deal with the paperwork. We have a temporary car for you to use until you get a replacement. Take care of him,” Momo shook the redhead’s hand then left.

Rin turned to the door labeled ‘Nitori, Ai’ and walked inside. Nitori was asleep, a peaceful look across his face. The redhead couldn’t see any injuries from the way that he was sleeping, but Rin was sure that there had to be some to cause all that blood that he had seen on the street. The doctor that Rin had talked to in the other room walked in, she picked up Nitori’s clipboard flipping through the pages. Her short brown hair hung slightly over her shoulders as she sweetly smiled, “Someone once said if you lose an hour in the morning, don’t search for it, or you will miss out on other opportunities that have been right in front of you for the whole day.”

“I want to bring him home.”

“Then just sign this form, and the two of you can leave.” The redhead signed the form then turned to Nitori. Soon after a nurse came and prepped him for his departure from the hospital. As the nurse pulled back the sheets, Rin saw bandages on the deputy’s calf. The Doctor said, “Would you like to wheel him out?”

The redhead nodded as he took the handles of the wheelchair and pushed the still sleeping Nitoi through the hallways of the hospital. After signing a few last minute documents, Rin was finally able to wheel the deputy out to his temporary car. The redhead gently picked Nitori up and set him in the passenger seat. Rin then buckled him in. Closing the door on the deputy’s sleeping frame, Rin climbed into the driver’s seat, but he couldn’t put the key’s in the ignition. The redhead’s hands were shaking on the wheel and his eyes were overflowing with tears. Pressing his forehead to the top of the steering wheel Rin mumbled, “I hurt him. I hurt Nitori—”

“—Rin please don’t cry,” Nitori whispered as his hand lovingly ran through Rin’s red hair. Rin turned to Nitori with teary eyes. The silver haired boy smiled as he wiped away the tears, “Why are you crying?”

“It is all my fault that you go injured.”

Nitori shook his head, “We were doing everything that we were suppose to do. This was not our fault.”

“Nitori, when I didn’t see you sitting next to me part of me was relieved that you weren’t crushed to death, but the other part of me was terrified. I wanted you by my side.”

“I needed you too,” the deputy reassured him.

Rin shook his head, “No not in that way, Nitori. I felt like if I couldn’t find you I was going to die. The world was shattering around me.” Rin was uncharacteristically gentle as his fingers traced across Nitori’s jaw till he softly tilted the deputy’s face up to him, “You saved me from the darkness that was consuming me. I think I might like you, Nitori”  
“Rin—” The rest of Nitori’s sentence was cut off as the redhead brought their lips together. It only lasted a second before Rin turned away and silently put the keys in the ignition. Nitori sat stunned in the passenger’s seat, his face bright read and his hand touching his lips trying to comprehend what had just happened. The rest of the car ride continued without a word from either party as they pulled into the driveway of Rin’s house. Nitori opened his door and followed the redhead to the front door.

“Are you okay walking,” Rin asked. Nitori nodded and followed the redhead inside.   
Rin went to the kitchen and pulled out a glass and filled it with water as he grumbled to himself, “What on earth were you thinking? You just kissed him. What about his feelings?” Suddenly the sound of footsteps silenced the redhead’s grumbling and he turned to see Nitori walking into the kitchen. “Would you like a glass of water?”

Nitori smiled and nodded, “Please.”

Fetching a glass Rin said, “How are you feeling?”

“I think I am going to be alright,” Nitori replied accepting the water, “I’m kind of tired still.”

“Feel free to use my bed as long as you want. I can sleep on the sofa.” The redhead sat down on the nearby sofa, “I don’t mind especially after my actions earlier. I mean I understand why you would want me to.”

“No it’s your bed I would feel horrible if I kicked you out of your own bed! Plus you are injured as well,” Nitori pleaded.

The redhead grumbled, “About earlier I wanted to apologize I was out of line.”

“Rin—”

“—No, you’re right it is unforgivable,” the redhead interjected slamming his hand on the coffee table. “But just listen you don’t have to be my partner, I’m sure Momo could find a deputy that would switch for this case.”

“Rin—”

“—Nitori, just listen to me.” the redhead’s temper started to flair up, “about your injuries!”

Nitori set his finished glass of water on the counter. He then walked over to the redhead and embraced him. “Rin, the accident wasn’t your fault. I don’t want to be anyone else’s partner but yours. And about earlier, I like you too, Rin.”

The redhead’s strong arms wrapped around Nitori’s slim frame and pulled him closer, “Nitori, please stay with me.”

Nitori tightened his embrace, “Rin.”

The redhead’s lips found Nitori’s once again, but this time the kiss was more passionate. The deputy’s fingers ran through red locks as Rin’s hand grabbed fist fulls of Nitori’s shirt. Nitori attempted to climbed onto the sofa, but the injury on his leg hit the couch and he yelped in pain, releasing Rin. 

“Are you alright,” the redhead asked worriedly.

“I think I’m okay.”

“Here let’s put you somewhere less dangerous,” Rin scooped up Nitori.

“Where are you taking me?”

“To bed of course.”

Rin gently placed Nitori on the mattress then climbed in after him, but before long the deputy had snuggled close to the redhead. “Nitori, how is your leg?”

Milky fingers flowed like silk over the bruises on Rin’s right arm, “Better now, and your arm?”

“I barely feel it,” the redhead smiled as he brushed silver hair out of Nitori’s face. 

“Your heart is beating so fast, Rin,” Nitori pointed out his head resting on Rin’s chest.

“It’s because you won’t abandon me, but will stay with me. And we both like each other.”

“This is the first time I have ever felt like I belonged anywhere. Right here in your arms, Rin, I feel so safe.”

Rin sat up and kissed Nitori once more before pulling him close, “Hey, Nitori, do you remember anything about where you came from and what you are doing here? Like why are you so interested in the merman case?”

Nitori buried his face in the redhead’s chest and mumbled, “I’m sorry.”

“What’s the matter?” The deputy lifted his head revealing a pained expression and Rin touched the deputy’s cheek, “Nitori?”

“Everything is a lie. I’ve known who I am, and where I live since I met you.” Nitori pulled away from Rin’s hand and sat and faced him on the mattress, “Well, the name I gave you wasn’t a lie, my name is really Ai Nitori...but I’m really a Prince.”

Raking his fingers through his hair Rin said, “Wow that’s crazy, Nitori. A Prince from where?”

“You don’t even doubt if I’m lying to you?”

“Why would you lie then look so sad,” the redhead frowned taking one of Nitori’s hands in his own.

“I am Prince Ai Nitori, the future King of the Oceans. I’m a merman, Rin.”

“But you have legs.”

“My mother, the Queen of the Oceans, gave me the power to walk on land so that I can find my friend, Haru.”

The hand clutching Nitori’s slackened, “Oh, so you are just like everyone else then. So everything is for Haru.”

“You know Haru?”

“If you came to the surface to find him, then I don’t think that he will return to the oceans with you.”

“Why do you say that,” Niori asked as Rin got to his feet.

“Because he fell in love with the person that I loved.”

Nitori grabbed Rin’s hand, “But I thought you loved me.”

“I thought you were going to stay with me, but you are just like everyone else, and leave me for Haru,” Rin shrugged off Nitori’s hand and headed for the door.

“RIN,” Nitori screamed causing the redhead to stop in the doorframe. “Rin, I originally came up here to find Haru that is true. Then you found me and treated me with nothing but harsh words and actions. However, under all of that I could see that you were still a good person, and I trusted you when you said that you would stay by me.”

The redhead turned and saw Nitori clutching the bedsheets as he continued, “Then when the position as your partner came up I figured it would help me find Haru, but I was also excited because I wanted to be closer to you. I read the report and I know that Haru is probably with Makoto, so he is happy.”

“Nitori—”

“—Then I just wanted the case to never be solved,” Nitori cut him off. He started speaking faster trying to get everything he wanted to say out before Rin interrupted him again, “So I figured if the case went unsolved, then I could spend more time with you, and Haru could be happy. Then you kissed me and I knew you felt the same way about me.” 

Tears started slipping down the deputy’s cheeks, “I was so happy, but I knew that I couldn’t keep my lie from you forever. Now I am at a loss of what to do because I love you so much and I don’t want to let you go, but I can’t let you suffer anymore because of me.” Sobs started to rack Nitori’s body, “But...but..I love you, Rin.”

Rin ran forward and scooped Nitori into his arm and sat down on the bed, “Nitori, don’t cry please.”

“But, Rin—”

The redhead whispered in the deputy’s ear, “I promise you I will always stay with you whether you are a merman or human, peasant or prince because I love you, Nitori.”

Then Rin kissed Nitori’s ear, “I love you, Rin. I love you.”

The redhead continued whispering sweet nothings into Nitori’s ear until Nitori’s sobs subsided along with his tears. “Perhaps your mother made you a human so that you could walk into my life; while Haru was supposed to remain a merman so Makoto could find him,” Rin suggested.

Nitori rested his head against the redhead’s shoulder, “I hope so.” 

Rin laid Nitori down on the mattress, “You were tired, but then you worked yourself up. Now you should rest easily since there is nothing else to worry about.” He laid beside Nitori as the redhead gently kissed the tear streaked cheeks, but soon Nitori’s arms wound around Rin, pulling him closer. Their lips touched then Rin decided to be adventurous, and gently bit Nitori’s bottom lip making him yelp and cover his mouth. Finding a spot on the mattress, Rin closed his eyes only to find that Nitori had returned to his side.

_His Nitori._ The one that would always be by his side and the one that would snuggle close to him in the middle of the night. The one the that would yelp if Rin bit his lip. The one that would yell and sob at the same time. The one that would stay with him always. The merman that had walked into his life. _His Nitori._

Rin looked down at the deputy sleeping soundly with his head on Rin’s chest, and the redhead leaned forward and pleased a kiss lovingly on Nitori’s brow. “I love you, Nitori.”  
Nitori snuggled closer and nuzzled the redhead’s chest as he mumbled, “I love you too, Rin.” 

A smile crossed the redhead’s face as he slipped into sleep.

To Be Continued... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are my salvation and Kudos are my life force so let me know what you think.
> 
> On a serious note: Please don't drink and drive! Always have a DD, call someone sober for a ride, or drink water (that's what Haru would do)!


	8. Dawn of the Merman Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when they think they are safe Kisumi calls to warn Makoto that the Merman Hunt will begin the next day, and if found Haru will be killed for scientific research purposes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!!!

“Hey, Rei-chan, what are we having for dinner,” Nagisa asked.

“I can just make rice or find something in the kitchen.”

“Can we order pizza?”

“No,” Rei headed to the door as the blond’s stomach growled, “I’ll go prepare something since it sounds like you’re hungry.”

Turning his attention from the Rei, Nagisa flopped onto his stomach kicking his feet playfully in the air behind him, as he watched Makoto and Haru by the poolside with a grin. The brunette sat on a towel with his legs submerged in the pool. Haru’s head laid on Makoto’s thigh as they quietly talked about nothing of importance. Haru’s fin gently swayed in the pool as Nagisa said, “You two really love each other don’t you?”

They both turned, but before either of them could answer the blond smiled, “I hope nothing ever separates you two.” Nagisa got to his feet, “I better go find something yummy or Rei-chan is going to give us boring rice.”

Makoto and Haru just stared at each other as Nagisa left the room. Haru gently guided Makoto’s arm so he would wrap it around his waist, “Makoto, you know I can’t stay here forever right.”

“Why are you saying this all of the sudden,” Makoto asked tilting Haru’s chin up so he could see the merman’s face clearly.  
“Nagisa is right I don’t want to be separated, but how can we not be at this point. You can’t keep hiding me in your bathtub, and I can’t hide here. The longer I am here then the more danger that you will all be in.”

“Why do you say that?”

“How many illegal things have you done since you met me? That isn’t like you, Makoto. I don’t want you to change.”

“Haru, I’m just trying to protect you, and I don’t care what happens to me.”

“But I do, and I cannot let you risk your life and everything that you have worked so hard for because of me. It is unfair of me. You had a life before I inconvenienced you.”

Makoto wrapped both of his arms around Haru, “Have my feelings for you been an inconvenience?”

Haru rested his forehead against Makoto’s, “Never. Your feelings for me are my only reason for living.”

“You are not inconveniencing me, so please don’t say you will leave me.”

Something wet touched Haru’s shoulder and he turned to see tears slipping from Makoto’s green eyes. The arms around him loosened so that Haru could see the cascading tears slipping down Makoto’s face. Leaning in Haru began to kiss the tears away. Hugging the shaking Makoto Haru whispered, “I promised I would never forget you. And that I would never leave you alone again. I love you, Makoto.”

Haru kissed the tears off of the brunette’s cheeks then lingered on his lips till the door swung open. Makoto hid behind Haru as the door hit the wall, “We are getting pizza,” Nagisa cheered.

Rei walked into the room behind the blond, “Did you interrupt something?”

Nagisa shrugged, “I don’t think so.”

Makoto felt his phone suddenly vibrate with a phone call. Standing he announced, “I’m going to the bathroom.”

Nagisa ran over and squatted down beside Haru, “I didn’t interrupt anything important right?”

“You did.” Nagisa’s mouth fell open, but Haru smiled as Makoto closed the door behind him, “But I think everything is alright now.”

Makoto pulled his phone out of his pocket unsure of who would be calling him. He looked down seeing an unknown number. Cautiously he accepted the call, but said nothing as he held the phone to his ear. The person on the other end of the phone wasn’t saying anything either. _Was this a prank call or was this something else? Who was calling? What did they want?_ Suddenly a familiar voice on the other end said in a cautious whisper, “Makoto?”

And Makoto shyly asked, “Kisumi?”

In the same cautious whisper the voice responded, “It’s me, Makoto, I need you to listen I don’t have a lot of time.”

“What is going on? What number are you calling me on?”

“Just listen. I heard from the police chief that they are sending out a search party tomorrow.”

“A search party?” Makoto’s head was spinning.

“They are calling it the merman hunt, and they are after your little merman.”

“Haru,” Makoto breathed as he slipped down the wall.

“They probably know where you are, and they have already identified you as the firefighter from my party even after I lead them astray. When they capture him they are going to kill him for scientific research. I’m sorry. I just wanted to let you know before all hell broke lose.”

The phone fell out of Makoto’s hand as he buried his face in his hands, “Why? Why is this happening?”

The faint sound of the doorbell ringing didn’t register to the brunette as his world seemed to be crashing down around him. In the distance the sound of Nagisa screaming ‘Pizza!’ could be heard. However, Makoto was having difficulty breathing let alone hearing at the moment. Suddenly Rei was shaking him and calling his name, “Makoto, hey are you alright?”

Tears were streaming down Makoto’s face, “Haru, I need Haru.”

Rei grabbed one of Makoto’s arms and helped him to his feet, “Are you sure you shouldn’t lay down?”

Makoto ran to the edge of the pool as Haru bolted up from the bottom. Nagisa looked over at Rei, “What’s wrong with Mako-chan?”

Rei shook his head as he held the blond close to him, and the two of them watched as Haru surfaced, “Makoto? What happened?”

“Tomorrow there is going to be a merman hunt for you, and if they catch you they will kill you.”

Nagisa shook his head, “No they can’t do that to Haru-chan!”

Haru asked, “Tell me what you want me to do, and I will do it. I will do anything.”

“I don’t want you to leave me, or forget me, and I just want your love. I just don’t know what I can do to keep you safe.”

Haru started untwisting the bracelet that Haru had returned to Makoto, and placed it on his own wrist once more, “I’ll take this back as reassurance then return it to you once this mess clears up.”

“What do you mean when you return?”

“The only way to eliminate the merman hunt it to remove the merman.”

Makoto pressed his brow to Haru’s, “Please return it soon.”

The professor stepped forward, “It would be smart to do this if we sent Haru back into the ocean with the police force right there and then we can make sure that they know that he is gone.”

Nagisa nodded, “We can call Rin and tell him the plan.”

“We should that would work. Makoto, I can also give Haru a tracker so that if he doesn’t return in a timely manner we can go get him.”

Makoto smiled weakly, “Thank you.”

“So when are we going to be leaving for the shoreline,” Nagisa asked.

“Dawn,” Rei answered as he grabbed Nagisa’s hand, “So we better get ready for bed.”

The door closed behind them and Nagisa climbed into bed as Rei pulled off his red glasses. “Why didn’t you tell them,” the blond asked.

“Like I told you I don’t know if it will work, so we must trust in more than one plan. I don’t think that I could bear it if I was the one that got their hopes up tonight.”

“I understand that. This is going to be a rough night for them isn’t, Rei-chan?”

The professor planted three kisses on the blond’s head, “Indeed it will be.”

“Poor Haru-chan and Mako-chan.”

Rei handed Nagisa his phone, “You have to call Rin tonight.”

“Can you call him for me,” the blond begged his lower lip extended.

“We are not debating this.”

A playful smile crossed Nagisa’s face, “We won’t debate, but I’m just telling you that you will be the one calling Rei-chan.”

 

***

Rin’s personal phone rang through the room, and he went to reach for it only to find his arm trapped beneath Nitori’s snuggling form. “Nitori, phone,” Rin grumbled trying to nudge the boy awake.

Reaching behind him Nitori grabbed the ringing phone and handed it to Rin. He then returned to his spot on the redhead’s chest. “Hello?”

“Rin? It’s Rei.”

“I thought Nagisa was calling me. What kind of sleepover game are you two playing? You do realize it is two in the morning right?”

“I apologize for the late hour, but this is important and it could not wait until morning.”

The seriousness in Rei’s voice caught the redhead’s attention. Rin sat up and handed the sleeping Nitori a pillow. Rin sat on the edge of the bed, “What is wrong, Rei?”

“Tomorrow is the merman hunt correct?”

“How did you know that? That is classified information. Anyway it is, but as far as I heard Makoto is a suspect. He will be pulled in for questioning at a minimum.”

“We figured as much, and that is where we will need your help.”

“I work for the police I cannot help the biggest suspect no matter the friendship that we had in the past.”

“Listen, Rin, tomorrow at dawn we want you to join us at the craigs by the beach, and we want you to bring your police friends.”

“Why? What are you planning?”

“Makoto has agreed to let Haru go. He is go to release him to the ocean. If there is no merman then there is no need for a merman hunt.”

“Christ,” Rin covered his mouth remembering the sleeping deputy behind him. “Are they really both okay with this?”

“It is the only way.”

“I thought that they loved each other.”

“They plan to get back together at a later date. Rin, I am only telling you this because you are Makoto’s friend. If you completely sell us out to the Police I’m telling you now none of us will ever forgive you.”

“I will be there tomorrow at dawn.”

“Thank you,” and the phone clicked off.

Rin sat on the edge of the mattress for a moment then he turned to Nitori, “Wake up.”

Sleepy blue eyes blinked up at him, “Huh, Rin, what’s wrong?”

“We got called in we have to go to work tomorrow.”

“But that was your personal phone wasn’t it?”

“Yeah it is personal business, but it has to do with the merman case. I want you to come with me so we have to wake up in a few hours.”

Nitori fisted the redhead’s shirt and pulled him back into bed, “Then get in bed.”

“Of course. I love you, Nitori.”

Nitori kissed the bare flesh of the redhead’s neck that was right before his face, “I love you, Rin”

 

***

Haru’s arms were wrapped around Makoto’s waist as he reminded, “This is not forever. I will come back for you. I mean why wouldn’t I? There is nothing left without you.”

“I thought that I was the one to save you, but all this time you have been the one to save me. Haru, thank you.” Tears slipped down the brunette’s cheeks, “Thank you for giving me so much happiness and showing me love.”

Haru pulled Makoto into the pool so that water sloshed over him, “Now I can’t tell what is water and what is tears. Please stop crying, Makoto.”

“How can you be so calm?”

“I terrified I don’t know if I’ll remember my way around the ocean. I don’t know if my fin is repaired enough to swim in the strong currents. Most of all I don’t if I can say goodbye to you tomorrow at dawn.”

Haru closed the distance between their lips, but soon Haru just held the Makoto in his arms. “I will always be with you because you are my home.”

Something touched Makoto’s cheek and he noticed that Haru was crying. The merman didn’t wipe the tears away instead he smiled, “They say that merpeople tears symbolize true love, and if you live to see them then you have experienced true love as pure as the merperson that has shed them.”

Makoto grabbed Haru’s hair as he buried his face in the crook of the merman’s neck, “I love you, Haru, I love you.”  
“I love you too, Makoto.”

 

***

Rei and Nagisa opened the pool door to find Haru and Makoto sound asleep in each other’s arms. “It is time to wake up, Makoto and Haru,” Rei sorrowfully announced.

Together, the four of them drove down to the craigs by the beach. Soon after they arrived a single police car drove up and parked nearby. Rin stepped out and waved them down, “You all here?”

Rei and Nagisa stepped out of the car and Nagisa said, “Thank you for coming, Rin, this means so much to Makoto.”

“Where is he?”

“The backseat with Haru-chan.”

Rei added, “You have someone else in your car as well.”

“Yes he is dear to me,” Rin smiled looking back at the police car. “So what is the plan?”

“Makoto is going to take Haru out then you are going to act like you are making an arrest, but then Haru will dive into the ocean.”

“To be retrieved at a later date, correct?”

“Yes.”

“If I am going to go with this plan then I have one request.”

Rei frowned, “What you said nothing about a request on the phone last night?”

“The deputy I have with me says that he knows Haru and he wants to see him. Would it be alright if he talked to him before our littler performance goes down?”

Nagisa nodded, “I don’t see why not. I’ll tell Mako-chan and Haru-chan.”

“Alright I’ll go get him.”

Rei grabbed the redhead’s arm, “No funny business.”

Rin jogged back to his police car and returned with Nitori as Makoto got out of the backseat holding Haru. The brunette frowned, “What does Rin want Haru for before we do this?”

Suddenly Nitori ran straight to Haru and Makoto, “Haru! I have finally found you thank goodness you are alright!”

Makoto swung Haru out of reach of the silver haired deputy as Haru craned his neck, “Ai? Is that you?”

“Haru, you know him,” Makoto asked confused.

“Yeah he is like a brother to me, Ai Nitori. Ai, this is Makoto.”

Nitori turned red, “Hi, please to meet you. Just like Haru said my name is Ai Nitori. I am the Prince of the Oceans. Thank you for taking care of Haru.”

“Wait a second if you are the Prince are you a merman too,” Nagisa excitedly asked grabbed Nitori’s hands.

Rin grabbed Nitori away, “That’s enough questions.”

“It’s okay I should answer them, I mean they can be trusted if they are trying to take care of Haru,” Nitori squeaked from behind Rin. “I am a merman too, but I told my mother than I wanted to be a human so I could find you, and so she gave me legs.”

Makoto and Haru looked at each other, “Then, Haru, she can give you legs too.”

“And we can be together,” Haru finished.

“Phew, I guess then Rei-chan didn’t have to use his chemical that could turn Mako-chan into a merman,” Nagisa smiled. All eyes fell on him as his mouth fell opened realizing what he had said, “Oops.”

Makoto turn to Rei, “Give it to me.”

“But Nitori just said that Haru can join you here on land,” Rei countered shoving his glasses up.

“No, he has sacrificed enough for me, and I want to go.”

Rei handed the small container to the brunette, “Remember this has never been tested. I don’t even know if this works.”

Makoto swallowed the liquid as his limbs started to tingle causing him to stagger backward. Gripping the brunette in a fierce hug Haru’s eyes locked onto the crashing ocean as the two of them tumbled off the cliff side into the water. Nagisa led the rest of the group to the edge of the cliff screaming, “HARU-CHAN! MAKO-CHAN!”

Nitori gently touched the blond’s shoulder, “They are going to be alright. Haru is a merman after all and the waves aren’t that bad.”

“I’m just worried about the formula. I hope it works,” Rei added looking at the crashing ocean.

“And if it doesn’t then what,” asked Rin.

“Then my mom can just give Haru legs like me and he can stay on the surface like me,” Nitori smiled.

Rei turned to NItori, “And what are you going to do? Are you never going to return to the sea ever again?”

“I love Rin, so I want to stay here with him.”

“But aren’t you the Prince of the Ocean,” Nagisa asked.

“My mom has another son,” Nitori smiled looking out at the water.

Meanwhile, beneath the crashing waves, Haru swam out of Makoto’s arms so he could face the brunette. Bubbles were erupting from Makoto’s skin. Haru grabbed his hands until suddenly the ocean stilled. The brunette’s green eyes opened as if he had just been sleeping, his orange and yellow shirt gently ripped in the ocean’s current. Haru closed the distance between them and gently touched Makoto’s cheek, “Are you alright?”

“I think so,” in surprise Makoto covered his mouth, “I just talked underwater.”

A smiled split across Haru’s face, “Well you are a merman now and we can do that.”

Makoto looked down and noticed a shimmering green fin, “I can’t believe it.” The brunette hugged Haru, “I love you so much. I’m so happy.”

“We should go to the surface everyone is probably worried.”

“Ah,” the brunette said as he tried to swim.

Haru chuckled, “You don’t have legs anymore so now you can’t swim like you use to, but don’t worry I will make sure you don’t drown.”

“I thought you said merpeople can’t drown.”

Without answering Haru just grabbed Makoto’s hand and brought him to the surface.

Nagisa hugged Rei, tears streaming down his face, “Rei-chan, look it worked!” He waved down at them excitedly through the tears, “Mako-chan! Haru-chan!”

The two of them waved with their free hand as Nitori asked, “Haru, could you tell mother than I think I might stay here for a while longer.”

Haru smiled back, “And what if she says that is unacceptable.”

“Maybe I’ll just stay away from the beach for a while,” Nitori smiled hiding behind Rin.

“I don’t want you guys to leave forever,” Nagisa wailed.

Haru glanced at Makoto, “Maybe I can work something out with mother so we can visit.”

“Bye, Mako-chan! Haru-chan!”

Rin wrapped an arm around Nitori’s should as the smaller hugged the redhead around the waist. Rin waved them off, “I’m happy for you two.”

Makoto smiled, “Thank you.”

Haru just looked away, “Nitori, be careful.”

Nitori laughed giving Rin another squeeze, “It’s ok he is like a shark, but he looks more terrifying than he actually is.”

Unconvinced, Haru turned to Makoto, “It’s time.”

The brunette smiled and waved once more, “I’ll hide my phone in those rocks over there that way if we need anything we can contact you.” Before the two mermen disappeared beneath the surface of the ocean Rei simply muttered, “So beautiful.”

Rin turned to the deputy, “So what do you think that your mother is going to say?”

“I’m not sure, but Makoto has his phone nearby so he can tell us.”

Rei turned to the blond that was still looking over the cliff, “Come on we better head home.”

 

To Be Continued...


	9. Of Tears and Tails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru and Makoto have an audience with the Queen of the Oceans and she gives them a special gift. When merpeople shed their tears if they are not loved by the one they love then they will turn to seafoam, but Makoto and Rin promise to care for the mermen in their care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jumping Jellyfish, the next chapter will be the LAST chapter! I'm getting around the wrapping up all those loose ends, and saying goodbye to all the characters in their new lives. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!

Makoto’s hands were shaking as he floated beside Haru waiting for permission to see the Queen of the Oceans. Soon a merman came up and said, “Haru-chan, you two may enter.” 

Haru nodded grabbing Makoto’s hand leaning the way towards the throne room. As they made their approach a mermaid with her hair tied in a sloppy bun announced, “Presenting her Royal Majesty the Queen of the Oceans: Gou.”

“Welcome home, Haru.” The queen’s eyes started running over Makoto’s muscular upper body, “This isn’t Ai. Who is this?”

“This is Makoto Tachibana.”

“ _Pleasure_ ,” shaking her head Queen Gou refocused, “But where is Ai?”

“He said he isn’t coming home. He would like to stay on the surface.”

The queen’s eyebrow arched up in annoyance, “Why? I thought he went to retrieve you and here you are.”

“He fell in love with a human,” Haru said flatly.

“What,” the queen gasped as she swam down off her throne shaking Haru’s shoulders. “He knows relationships between humans and merpeople are forbidden. I don’t want Ai to turn into seafoam because he has an unrequited love. Did you two not listen when I told you the legend about the tears of merpeople. If they are shed then the merperson has already fallen for a human, and cannot love another or they will die of loneliness and turn to seafoam. My poor Ai,” cried the queen pulling at her red hair.

Makoto looked at Haru worriedly remembering the tears from last night that Haru had shed. As the queen continued, “It’s too dangerous I cannot lose Ai like that.”

“I have shed my tears for a human,” Haru interrupted.

“What? Haru, when?”

“Last night.”

“What did the human do to you to make you cry,” the queen asked tenderly as she gently caressed his face. 

“He said he would never stop loving me.”

The queen froze, “What. Then why are you here? Do you want to die, Haru?”

Haru turned, “That human’s name is Makoto Tachibana, but he took a special formula that transformed him into a merman so that he could stay with me forever.”

The queen pulled both Makoto and Haru into a hug, “Thank you, Makoto, for loving him. Thank you for bring him home. Thank you.”

“Mom, I think that Ai will shed his tears soon for a human named Rin.”

“Rin?”

“Yes, but don’t worry they love each other very much,” Haru tightened his hold on Makoto’s hand.

The queen smiled, “So if I am following this right Makoto you are really a human, correct?”

Makoto nodded, “Yes, that is correct.”

“Then I shall give you four gifts.”

“ Haru is really all I need.”

“I think you will like my gift. In all the years that Haru has been my son he has never asked for anything, so I shall give him something he will accept happily because of you.” The queen summoned a wooden box out of bubbles and inside sat four small necklaces with circular pendants. “There is one for each of you: Makoto, Haru, Ai, and Rin. These will allow all four of you to transform from mermen to humans at will as long as you wear them.”

Haru hugged the queen, “Thank you, mom.”

She kissed his cheek, “You’re welcome. Please make sure Ai and Rin get them too.”

***

“So it looks like the merman escaped back into the ocean. As a result, the investigation is officially going to be considered completed. You and your deputy have tomorrow off, make sure you inform him, but the day after that you ladies will be working under me like the good little maggots that you are. No more of this chasing fairytales business. You hear me, Matsuoka,” the chief barked over the phone.

Rin smiled and spied Nitori in the living room, “Yes, sir, I understand. I’ll let my deputy know about the arrangements right away.” Hanging up, the redhead ran up behind Nitori and trapped the deputy in his arms. Rin whispered in Nitori’s now red ears, “We don’t have to go in to work tomorrow. Do you know what that means?”

The red color darkened on Nitori’s face, “The investigation is over?”

“Yes, but that was not the answer I was looking for,” Rin gently bit Nitori’s ear, careful not to hurt him. “Try again.”

“They are going to stop looking for Haru, so that’s good news.”

Moving away from Nitori’s ear, Rin started kissing down his neck as the redhead’s hands began to roam under Nitori’s shirt, “Yes, Congratulations to Haru, but again, that is not what I’m looking for.”

“Well if we are off then that means that we can sleep late tomorrow.”

Rin suddenly grabbed Nitori around the middle and picked him up, “Close enough.” 

“WAH! Rin, what are you doing?”

“Relocating you,” the redhead chuckled as he carried Nitori to the bedroom before setting him down. Nitori turned to face Rin, but was captured in a searing kiss that took his breath away. Nitori wrapped his arms around Rin’s neck and his legs around Rin’s waist as the redhead sat them both down on the mattress. Unbuttoning Nitori’s shirt, Rin littered kisses down his chest, as he pushed off the remaining fabric which bared milky skin to his exploring lips. Nitori pulled at the fabric of Rin’s shirt, and getting the hint the redhead paused his barrage of kisses to throw his shirt on the floor.

Nitori’s fingers played with the end of red locks as his bottom lip suddenly started to tremble. Rin searched the deputy’s face, “Nitori, hey, what’s wrong?”

“Rin,” Nitori sniffled as he clutched the redhead’s bare shoulder with his free hand.

“Why are you crying? Are you okay? Nitori, please tell me,” the panic was starting to sink into Rin’s stomach as he kissed Nitori’s forehead lovingly. “Nitori, please.”

Tears slipped down Nitori’s cheek, startling Rin. Nitori sobbed, “Rin. I won’t ever leave you, and there is no one that could ever replace you.” He sniffled, “Please don’t grow tired of me. If you did I don’t know what I would do without you because I love you so much, Rin.”

Resting his head on Nitori’s shoulder, Rin said, “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?”

“No, but-”

“-unneeded stress. How many times do I have to say it before you get it? I love you Nitori and even if the Queen of the Oceans came here herself and told me to hand you over it won’t happen.”

“Rin.”

The redhead sat up and took Nitori’s hand and placed it on his own hammering heart, “See how much you scared me, and how much I love you? My heart is about to explode.” Rin caught a tear as it slipped down Nitori’s cheek and smiled, revealing his shark teeth, “I don’t want to see you cry anymore, alright?” 

Nitori nodded wiping his tears away and smiled, “Okay.”

Flipping Nitori over on the bed, Rin pinned the deputy beneath him, “Whether you are merman or human, prince or deputy, I love you, Ai Nitori.”

Nitori reached up and encircled Rin in his arms, pulling them into a kiss. 

All of a sudden, there was suddenly a knocking at the window. Rin and Nitori turned to see Makoto and Haru standing outside waving. Nitori squeaked in horror, squirming out from under Rin, and dove beneath the covers to hide his bright red face.

Annoyed Rin opened the window, “What do you want?”

“We have something for you and Ai,” Makoto answered, his cheeks burning in embarrassment from interrupting.

“Then come around the front.”

“We did knock, but no one answered. We saw the lights so we came around the back,” Haru pointed out.

Rin’s eyes widened, “Haru, you have legs!”

Nitori peeked from under the blankets, “Really? Did mom give them to you? Do you like them?”

Haru looked at Makoto, “We will come around front and tell you everything.”

***

After recounting everything to Rin and Nitori, Makoto held out the two necklaces, “We know they work for merman to human transformation and vise versa.”

Nitori sat with the blankets pulled around him, “So what are you going to do, Haru?”

“We have decided to return to the ocean.”

Rin turned to Makoto, “Are you alright with this?”

Makoto smiled, “Yep I mean my only family was my grandfather, but now he is gone, so I have no family. I only have you, Rei, and Nagisa.”

“But you have nothing down there.” 

“I have Haru. I’m willing to go down there to spend the rest of my life with him.”

Haru blankly stared at Makoto, “The necklaces make this so that this is not a permanent state of being. We can always come back to the surface if we want to.”

“What about you two? Are you going to stay here or go back down there,” Makoto asked.

“We both have a job here and I like it here,” Nitori looked at Rin.

“But what about mom and the kingdom,” Haru asked.

Makoto lifted the necklace, “I think that is why she gave us four of these. That way we could go back and forth between the two lands and see our friends, family, and homes as we wish.”

Nitori smiled, “I agree.”

“So you two are primarily going to be on the surface?” Haru asked.

“I believe so. And you are going to be in the oceans?” Rin raised an eyebrow. Nitori and Makoto both smiled and nodded happily. 

“So, are you going straight back now that you have delivered the necklaces to us?” Nitori addressed Makoto.

“Actually we wanted to drop by Nagisa’s place and say hello while we are here.”

Rin rolled his eyes, “Might as well say hi to the number one prank caller of the police station.”

“What do you mean?” Haru asked.

Nitori giggled, “Nagisa calls the station and just asks random questions or just prank calls us and says nothing.”

Makoto turned to Rin, “What about the fine?”

“He is made of money, so it is nothing to him. Plus he seemingly has nothing better to do. You should go see him and add some spice to his life.”

“Bye, thanks for the necklaces,” Nitori waved from the bundle of blankets.

“I’ll walk you to the door.” Rin commented ruffling Nitori’s silver hair as he got to his feet. As they got to the door, Rin grabbed Makoto’s arm and pulled him to the side, “Hey can I ask you something?”

“Sure what is it?”

“Um, has Haru ever cried before?”

Makoto smiled and looked over at Haru, who walking in front of him. He then turned and whispered in Rin’s ear, “Mermen only cry when they find true love, and if you don’t stay with them and love them then they will turn to seafoam and die.”

“What,” Rin gaped.

“I think you two will be fine,” Makoto winked then followed Haru out the door.

Rin waved them off as Makoto pulled out of the drive and drove away. The redhead then shut the front door and ran back into the bedroom. Nitori smiled down at the necklace around his neck, “It was nice to see them again. I’m happy that my mom accepted you, and made us a set of necklaces too.”

“Thank you for crying for me.”

Confused, Nitori turned to Rin, “What are you talking about?”

“I won’t let you turn to seafoam today or ever,” Rin said ripping away the bed sheets.

“Rin,” Nitori smiled hugging the redhead.

“I love you, Nitori,” Rin whispered as he continued where they left off.

To Be Continued...


	10. Open Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Haru visit Nagisa and Rei to show them the gift that they received from the Queen of the Oceans. Also, since Rin and Makoto are now technically merpeople they now have to live by those same laws and customes. Including the rule about merpeople tears and turning to seafoam. Meanwhile behind the scenes Kisumi helps serve some justice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling slightly like Oprah wrapping this fic up
> 
> MakoHaru you get a happy ending ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡  
> Reigisa you get a happy ending ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡  
> Rintori you get a happy ending ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡
> 
>  
> 
> This is the last chapter of my mermanAU I hope you enjoy it!!!

Makoto smiled as he showed Haru a key, “This time I have a key so we can just come through the front door instead of creepy through the bushes.”

Unlocking the front door they were met with a dripping wet, shirtless Nagisa screaming, “REI-CHAN, IT DIDN’T WORK!”

Rei ran around the corner holding a towel and scooped the blond into his arms, “Why are you running around the house soaking wet you are going to catch a cold? Oh, hello, Makoto. Haru,” Rei added off handedly.

Nagisa crawled out of Rei’s grip and lunged at the two of them, “MAKO-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!”

“Not that I am not glad to see you, but what are you doing back? And why do you both have legs,” Rei asked.

“Wow, Haru-chan, you have legs,” the blond gaped, touching them experimentally and chuckling at himself.

“Nagisa, why are you you naked,” Makoto asked pointing at the forgotten towel ears and face burning red with embarrassment.

“Rei-chan was trying to replicate his experiment so we could come and visit you.”

Makoto held up the necklace, “You don’t have to worry about us never seeing each other again. Now we can see each other whenever.”

Rei reached for the necklace on Haru’s neck, “Do explain.”

 

***

“Fascinating,” Rei said after Haru and Makoto finished explaining the necklaces the queen had given them.

“We just wanted to stop by and say hello before we returned to the ocean,” Makoto added.

Nagisa smiled, “So you will come visit us again?”

Haru nodded, “We will visit.” The blond hugged him excitedly.

The sun was sinking when Makoto and Haru finally left Nagisa’s house. Nagisa turned to Rei, “Guess we don’t have to rush the experiment.”

“But I want to figure it out again, so that I can mass produce it,” Rei frowned.

“Don’t frown, Rei-chan, you will get wrinkles.”

“I’m just frustrated.”

“Poke,” Nagisa giggled as he poked Rei’s forehead where creases formed. Before Rei could retaliate the blond kissed the spot he just poked, “All better.”

Rei’s face turned beat red as his face relaxed. Without contemplating all of the possible reasons why it was a poor life decision, like he usually would have, Rei scooped Nagisa up and threw him over his shoulder. “Woah, Rei-chan, where are we going?”

Without answering Rei carried the blond upstairs and flopped him onto the mattress and said, “Thanks for helping me experiment, and always trusting all my wild and crazy ideas.” With those words Rei kissed all the words out of the blond’s head.

“They aren’t wild or crazy ideas. They are all beautiful. I’ll help you any time, Rei-chan,” Nagisa smiled, “because I love you.”

“Love is incomputable factor that-”

“-just shut up, Rei-chan,” Nagisa smiled kissing Rei back.

 

***

The sun sank below the horizon as Makoto and Haru walked down the street holding hands. The voices of the combined members of the fire and police force floated out from the bar. “Makoto, I can give this back to you now,” Haru took off the green and blue bracelet and offered it to Makoto.

Makoto smiled placing it back on his wrist, “I feel like we will be exchanging this for the rest of our lives.”

“We might,” Haru smiled taking Makoto’s hand once again.

Together they made their way to the beach. Haru released the brunette’s hand and raced into the water. He turned to Makoto standing knee deep and held his arms out exposing himself. A smile crossed Haru’s face making Makoto’s heart skip a beat. The rarity of those smiles made Makoto treasure them all the more. Haru called, “Makoto Tachibana, this is me. This is all that I am. I am a merman that will become a human for you. Since I was young I was an orphan, but I was adopted by the Queen of the Oceans. Although I had Ai, I always felt alone until you gave me a reason to be someone who matters.”

Makoto’s face was burning as he ran ankle deep into the water causes Haru’s eyes to widen. Holding out his arms Makoto softly declared, “I promise I will never leave you alone! I’ll never forget you again! I love you, Haru Nanase!”

Diving into the water, Haru transformed into a merman, and as the water crashed onto the shore he toppled Makoto into the sandbank. “The last time we were like this on the beach I was saving your life,” Haru chuckled.

One of the brunette’s hand cupped Haru’s cheek as they leaned towards each other closing the distance between their lips. A tattered blue fin flicked from the water as Haru’s hand found the brunette’s, “I love you, Makoto Tachibana ever since we were both kids and I saved you. I love you today, and I know that I will love you for all of my tomorrows. So I will stay with you so you won’t be alone, and you’ll never have a chance to forget me, again.”

Together they dove into the ocean hand in hand, fins propelling them through the water, and smiles only for each other.

 

***

A gentle pout rested on Hayato’s lip as he hugged his older brother’s leg, “Kisumi, when are we going home?”

“Soon I just have to wait for someone,” the pink haired man smiled cunningly.

A girl with a large bun on top of her head approached the two brothers and handed Kisumi a piece of paper, “It is said that his location is the docks just up the main road. After not being able to collect the money he wasn’t able to pay off his debts. The person he was working for is unknown,” the girl accepted the money Kisumi handed her.

“Thanks for your help, Hana-chan.” The girl turned and ran back into the bustling street as Kisumi turned to Hayato, “You are going to meet up with the driver, and I will be home later.”

Hayato nodded, the pout still present, as Kisumi winked and ruffled his hair, “There is nothing to worry about.” Kisumi watched as Hayato met up with the driver then got in the car, and began the drive back to the mansion. Slipping back onto the street, Kisumi made his way to the dock after making a quick phone call. He opened the door he saw the form of a man on the ground, “Sousuke, this is the end of the line. I have contacted the police and they are on their way here now. You will be arrested for illegal selling of another person and kidnapping.”

The dark haired man turned, “And you think you can keep me here till they show up?”

“Nope that’s why I waited to approach you till they got here.”

Sousuke’s eyes widened as the sounds of sirens filled the air, but Kisumi closed the distance between them and whispered, “I told them that it was only a human that you stole and kidnapped, but if they found out that it was in fact my family’s merman then you would be charged a sentence twice as long. Also if you tell them that Rin Matsuoka was the one that originally ordered you to do it, then I might just have to bring up the robbery that got you in debt in the first place”

Sousuke’s face paled and Kisumi smiled, “I think we have an agreement.”

The police stormed the building and handcuffed Sousuke, bringing him into custody. From the back of the police car Sousuke saw Kisumi standing with a finger pressed to his lips as he playfully winked. Sousuke’s blooded boiled, but he bowed his head in defeat.  
Kisumi turned when he noticed a blue scale buried under a layer of dust. He picked it up feeling slightly nostalgic. “So this is where you found him, Makoto? Don’t worry I caught the bad guy you two are safe now.” Pulling out his phone Kisumi sent a quick text before slipping into his private car, and allowing his driver to take him back to his estate.

 

***

Rin placed the dirty dish into the sudsy water as his phone chimed with an incoming text message. Turning, he read the name and immediately dried his hands off to read the message. Kisumi’s message was short: **Both the criminal and your secret are under lock and key ;)**

The sound of the front door opening made Rin jump, and he threw his phone in his pocket. Nitori’s eyes widened, “Sorry, did I startle you?”

“I must have zoned out for a second,” Rin mumbled running his fingers through his hair. Suddenly strong, small arms entangled themselves around Rin. Glancing down at the silver haired boy Rin asked, “Nitori, what are you doing?”

“We don’t have to—I mean, we don’t have to go to the oceans. We can stay here on land. I enjoy staying here on land with you. You don’t have to worry about me. I’ll be fine. I just want to be with you.”

The arms around Rin’s middle tightened, and Rin ran his fingers through the silver locks. “I atleast want to see your mother once, Nitori. Plus, you had a life before me. I don’t want to control you.”

“Rin.”

“You’re important to me.”

“But I thought you said that you doubted the necklaces.”

Rin’s face turned red, “I might have tried it in the bathtub. I just wanted to make sure you won’t drown.”

Nitori raised an eyebrow, “Really, now, merpeople can’t drown. What color is your fin?”

“You’ll see when we go,” Rin grabbed Nitori’s hand and headed outside. The dirty dishes forgotten for another time, the two walked down to the sea shore.

The streets were empty except for the faint glow from the street lights. Rin tightened his hold on Nitori’s hand, “You know after Makoto picked Haru I was sure that I would never love anyone again. I have had a crush on him since we were children.”

Nitori hummed a mixture of acknowledgement and annoyance.

“When I found you I wouldn’t necessarily call you a catch at first.”

“Hey!”

“But it’s fine. I still wake up every morning so happy that I dragged your scrawny ass down to the station with me, and that you wanted to stay with me.”

“Rin,” Nitori stopped in front of the redhead as Rin covered his face. Tears were pouring down Rin’s face and he was trying to compose himself. “Why are you crying?”

“Thank you for not abandoning me, and please stay with me.”

Nitori grabbed Rin’s hand, “We can see my mother another time, but we should head home. I mean if you transformed into a merman today, and now you’re crying then—” Nitori’s face flushed as he dragged the redhead behind him, “Yep, we should definitely head home, right now.”

Rin hugged Nitori from behind, “I’ll never leave you, Nitori.”

“Rin,” Nitori turned in Rin’s arms and hugged him happily, “me either.”

 

***

Queen Gou sat on her throne as she turned to one of her muscular attendants and asked him, “Do you know why merpeople cry when they find the person that they love?”

“I’m afraid that I do not actually know the reason, your majesty.”

“It is said that merpeople are able to see the heart through their eyes.”

“If that is true then why do some turn to seafoam?”

Queen Gou chuckled, “The heart is not that of the other person, but of the ocean. The ocean is always changing, but if the great ocean pushes you together then maybe what you see with your eyes you will know you can value your heart. Those that don’t follow the oceans plan or are not strong enough to fight the current will be turned to seafoam.”

“What about Prince Ai and Prince Haru?”

Queen Gou smiled, “The currents no longer can sway them.”

 

***

The water gently swirled Makoto’s hair around his face as he rested on a giant clam shell. He could see the currents crashing above although he could not feel it. Haru was sound asleep on his chest holding him tight, and the brunette could feel nothing but bliss. Thinking back now, Makoto had never been afraid of the ocean. Even on that day all those years ago when he had first met Haru he had not been afraid.

He thought he was going to die and he had accepted it, but he was not afraid. Makoto knew the strength that the ocean had possessed and embraced it. He did not fight against it. Instead he had longed for life. Makoto had longed to never be forgotten, and to never be alone, then he received Haru.

Tears slid down Makoto’s cheeks. He was a merman now and he knew what these tears meant, but he didn’t fight them, instead he let them fall as he gently pulled Haru tighter to his bare chest. Haru smiled feeling Makoto’s arms around him and whispered in his sleep, “I love you, Makoto.”

_The ocean is cruel, it is unforgiving, and restless. But it brought me Haru._

“I love you, Haru.”

 

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone that has read this entire fic. It really means so much to me. In the beginning I wasn't planning on it being this long, but I just have a lot of Free feels.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I appreciate any comments, kudos, and bookmarks
> 
> If you want to talk about anything fic related or just say hi you can find me on tumblr here at [justanotherdraft](https://justanotherdraft.tumblr.com/)


End file.
